Endless Love
by jyvonne13
Summary: Just a collection of Fairly Odd Parents short stories and drabbles.
1. Isn't She Lovely?

**So for a while now, i've been writing tons of Fairly Odd Parents short stories and drabbles. I just wasn't sure if i should post them but i'm thinking "why not?". I've got tons of them on my computer taking up space and tons occupying my mind when it should be on other things. A lot of them i thought were really good so i've decided to share them with you all. I don't know how many there are going to be. i think i'll just keep adding more and more until my mind shorts out from too much FOP. **

**I dont own the Fairly Odd Parents (but if i did, these would definitely be episodes!)**

* * *

Isn't she lovely?

Cosmo woke up once morning and the first thing he saw was the most beautiful thing in the world. Wanda. Her eyes were still closed and her curly pink hair sprawled across the pillow. Her usual swirl in the front hadn't survived the night and had fallen limp across her face. He gently brushed it out of the way. She was gorgeous when she slept, like an angel. If he could only see one thing in his life, it would be her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and a smile spread across her face when she saw him. "Good morning," she said quietly.

He continued running his hand up and down her leg also with a smile on his face. "Good morning love."

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

He nodded with a smile on his face. "With the dreams I had, I sure did."

"What did you dream about?"

"We were at the park eating pizza. With monkeys."

Wanda laughed. "Sounds like fun." She sat up and stretched.

He sat up as well and hugged her. She leaned back against him and he kissed her neck. She moaned when he kissed her sensitive spot right on the side of her neck. They'd been together so long he knew all of her sensitive spots, all of the places that made her moan and scream with pleasure and she knew all of his. Her hand which held her wedding ring held his. He smiled against her neck. Simple things like that made him feel loved. She looked up at him and kissed him gently but pulled away too soon for him. He wanted more of those soft lips against his mouth.

"Come on dear, we've got to wake Timmy up," she said flying from the bed and over to their dresser's. She pulled out his clothes and tossed them over to him then began getting dressed herself.

He however wasn't getting dressed yet. He sat on the bed watching her intently as she took off her night gown. She had worn no bra that night and he got a look at those beautiful breasts before she put one on. She was gorgeous to him. When they first got married, it put him in disbelief that this beautiful woman was all his and no one else's.

She glanced over at him as she put on her shirt. "Are you going to get dressed?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, of course I am." He got off the bed and proceeded to get dressed. Then he went over to her after she curled the front of her hair and picked up a brush to brush the rest of her hair. He took the brush in his hand. "Let me brush it." He ran the brush through her pink curls. It never seemed to straighten completely no matter how much he brushed it. It used to be down her back years ago but now it was just at her shoulders. He didn't mind, he liked however she decided to wear it.

"How should we wake him up today?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. Almost every day they tried to think of some creative way to wake Timmy up. Sometimes it annoyed him but they had fun doing it. "Hmm, how about a parade with monkeys and acrobats?"

Wanda laughed. He loved her laugh. It was like music to him. She had always said how she didn't like it but he like it just how it was. "Let's do it."

They came out of the fish bowl and waved their wands in sync. Their magic was always stronger when they used it together. He didn't know why but she once told him that maybe being with someone for as long as they have been together makes their magic connected in some kind of way. It was the answer he had stuck with since then.

Drummers and other guys on instruments appeared, women in cheerleading outfits, Chinese acrobats, monkeys, and they dressed themselves up as band leaders. "Good morning Timmy!" they shouted.

Timmy nearly flew off the bed at the sudden noise. "What the he…"

"You'd better say heck," Wanda said firmly.

Timmy rubbed his eyes. "What the heck is going on?"

"It's a parade!" Cosmo said over the noise.

Timmy pushed a monkey off his head. "My parents are downstairs you know, they're gonna hear this…"

"I haven't taken off the forget me knob," Wanda said.

Cosmo pulled her into his arms and they started dancing to the music. He twirled her around the room and she laughed and giggled. She had taught him how to dance. He used to be horrible at it. At their senior prom he was stepping all over her toes. But after a lot of practice, dancing with Wanda was one of his favorite things to do. He looked over at Timmy who was still rubbing the sleep out of is eyes. "Come on Timmy, join the party!"

Timmy finally gave in and got off the bed and they started dancing.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they were outside in Timmy's backyard as he thought of something to wish for. "Okay, I wish there were transformers all over the city and we had to defeat them. And Optimus Prime, make sure there's Optimus Prime."

"But Timmy, that might destroy the city," Wanda said.

"Cosmo thinks its okay, right Cosmo?" Timmy said expectantly.

Cosmo used to call Wanda a nag for saying these things (among other things). It was like he and Timmy's little joke when Wanda tried to warn them about making dangerous wishes. But then he realized how much it hurt her feelings when he said those things and he no longer said them and scolded Timmy when he said them. It was one of the rare times when he was ever serious; he was expected to be the fun one after all. But the stupidest thing he could ever do was hurt Wanda's feelings and he wouldn't hurt her just so he and Timmy could have their laughs. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll fix everything afterwards."

"Well, okay," she said giving in. They raised their wands and transformers appeared everywhere harassing the city. Then they had their fun for the afternoon.

* * *

That night he was in their castle and he was just put on his pajamas to go to bed. He was tired, that transformers game was fun but goodness he didn't know defeating 30 robots would be so exhausting. He lay back in the middle of their big bed and looked up at the ceiling fan circling about him.

"Hey sweet heart," Wanda said as she came in.

"Hey snookie," Cosmo said. She giggled when he said it. She always loved that little nickname he'd come up with.

She flew over to the bed and sat on top of him. "You look tired baby," she said running her hands up and down his chest.

"I am tired," he said.

She leaned down and kissed him. "You're too tired for making love?"

She nibbled at his jaw and he moaned softly. "Of course not." He put his arms around her and turned them over so that he was on top. Then they started kissing, sweet passionate kisses. He was never too tired to do this with her. As she touched him he felt loving chills run through him. Only she could do this to him. Only she could make him feel this way. He kissed down her neck and stayed there for a moment then came back up and looked into her eyes. He smiled. It was so cute when she bit her lip anticipating the pleasure he would give her. And he would make her feel so good that night. He loved her so much and nights like these when they made love were just perfect to show her how much he truly did love her.

* * *

**Stevie Wonder's song "Isn't She Lovely?" comes to mind when i read this (hence the title). "Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful..."**

**Anyway, more is yet to come!**


	2. Hapy Birthday Wanda!

**Another installment of...as i'm writing this i really don't have a title for it yet.** **But it's Wanda's birthday. Guess who forgot**.

* * *

Happy Birthday Wanda!

Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl one morning full of happiness. Today was her birthday. A part of her couldn't help but feeling extremely ancient. As of today she was 9,917 years old which is fairy years is actually equivalent to being about 33 to 35. Even still, a part of her felt very old. But then again, she had more confidence in herself than most fairy women her age. She was still beautiful and needed no amount of plastic surgery to maintain her youth.

Once she came out of her fishbowl she gasped when she saw what was in Timmy's room. There was a huge red card with her picture on it saying "Happy Birthday Wanda!" on it. "Oh my goodness! Timmy, did you make this?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it took me all night to make it," Timmy said proudly. He pressed a button on the card and it started singing happy birthday. "See? It even talks." He went over and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday Wanda!"

She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Timmy. You are the sweetest god child a fairy could ever ask for."

Suddenly Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl in his pajamas. "Hey guys. What's for breakfast?"

"So Cosmo, what did you get for Wanda?" Timmy asked.

He looked confused. "What do you mean what did I get for Wanda?"

Wanda glared at him. "You know what day it is, don't you Cosmo?"

Cosmo continued to look at them with a blank expression. "Um, Tuesday?"

Wanda came over to him. "It's Friday."

Cosmo nodded. "Yeah, that's right. It's Friday. So why would I need to get something for Wanda?"

"It's a really special day for her Cosmo," Timmy said trying to get him to remember before he regretted it.

"The day she finally gets her eyebrows plucked?" Cosmo said still completely clueless.

Wanda was steaming with anger by now. "Cosmo it's my birthday!" she shouted. "I can't believe you forgot!"

Cosmo's eyes got wide and he suddenly felt stupider than usual. How could he have forgotten his wife's birthday? He was under the impression that it was next week; he'd forgotten what day it was. " Wanda I…I didn't forget…"

"Yes you did Cosmo!" she exclaimed. "How could you?! We've been married for 9,895 years and you can't even remember something as simple as my birthday!" Tears leaked from her eyes now and her voice rose as she screamed at him.

"Wanda, I'm sorry…"

"Whatever, just forget it! If you can't remember my birthday than don't talk to me you idiot!" With that she poofed back into the fishbowl with the giant card Timmy made.

Cosmo went inside as well and tried to get into the castle but the door was locked and she wouldn't let him in. "Wanda please! I'm sorry!" He tried banging on the door but it was no use, she wouldn't let him in. He came out of the fishbowl and sat down on Timmy's bed sadly.

"Wow, she's really mad," Timmy said sitting next to him.

"I didn't mean to forget. I thought her birthday was next weekend." He poofed up his calendar and flipped to May. He pointed to next Friday. "See, I must have accidently marked it wrong."

"Well you've got to do something for her so she won't be mad at you," Timmy said. "You don't want her to feel like her whole day was ruined."

Cosmo got rid of the calendar and put his face in his hand. "But what should I do? At this rate, it'll take a miracle for her to not be mad at me anymore."

Timmy thought for a moment. "Why don't you throw her a party? We can get call all of the fairies and decorate and bring her to Fairy World to surprise her."

Cosmo's face lit up. "Great idea Timmy!" He poofed up a huge book.

Timmy stared at it for a moment. "What's this?"

"A phone book," Cosmo said. "Every phone number in Fairy World is in here." He picked up the phone and dialed a number which he assumed to be the number of one of Wanda's fairy friends.

"Fairy World Motors, fixing your cars and automobile's in two hours guaranteed or your money back," said the man on the other end of the phone.

Timmy doubled over laughing. "Uh, sorry, wrong number," Cosmo said.

"Maybe you should be looking at actually fairies phone numbers instead of businesses," Timmy said pointing to the title on the section they were in.

They spend the rest of the morning dialing numbers and inviting people. Nearly everyone they called was available and said they would be there that night at seven when the planned for the party to start. After that, they bought a whole lot of decorations and rented out the Fairy World ballroom to decorate for the party. Some people showed up early to help decorate for the party. They had a band to play and lots of refreshments like pizza and cookies and candy, punch and margaritas among other things. Timmy even had his first glass of champagne. After decorating, Cosmo wanted to get Wanda a new outfit to wear for the party and some girls helped him pick out something pretty for her. Afterwards, Timmy and Cosmo stood outside of the ballroom.

"Go get Wanda. We'll all be hiding and when you get here, we'll surprise her," Timmy said.

Cosmo nodded. "Got it." He poofed back to Timmy's room and got in the fishbowl to go into their house. "Wanda?" he called. She didn't answer. She must have still been really mad at him. He searched the house and found her in their room sitting on their huge bed. "Knock, knock," he said knocking on the open door.

She glanced at him but looked down keeping her glare fixated on her face. "So you decided to come back huh?"

He sat down next to her. "Wanda, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to forget your birthday, honest. I want to make it up to you though."

"How?"

He poofed up the outfit he got for her; a long pink skirt and ruffled white shirt, and silver heels. "I got this for you."

She looked at it surprised. "It's beautiful."

"Put it on." She put the outfit on and twirled around so that the skirt flew out around her. Cosmo chuckled. "You look really beautiful honey." He came up behind her and put a silver necklace with star charms around her neck.

She stared at it for a moment. "Cosmo, why are you dressing me up like this?"

He took her hand. "Because we're going to Fairy World."

* * *

Timmy was looking out the window waiting for Cosmo and Wanda to show up outside of the ball room. Finally he saw them appear at the front door. Cosmo glanced up at him through the window and Timmy nodded. He turned to all of the fairies behind him. "They're here. Everybody hide!"

Everyone scrambled around trying to hide. Some hide under tables and chairs or behind the curtains on the stage, others poofed into disappearance. Cupid turned the lights off and they waited for their guest of honor to enter.

Cosmo and Wanda started to come through the door. "Cosmo, what's going on…" Suddenly everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANDA!" they all shouted.

Wanda gasped and jumped back. "Oh my god!" She looked around at everything; all of the food, the decorations, the chandeliers covering the ceiling, the band onstage, and every fairy she knew. "This is amazing."

"Cosmo set all of this up for you," Timmy said.

"Cosmo you…" she looked next to her but Cosmo wasn't there. "Cosmo?"

Cosmo however had poofed onto the stage. "Hey," the microphone made and squeaking noise and everyone covered their ears and mumbled their complaints about it. He adjusted it. "Hey, everyone, can I get your attention? There's something I need to say." Everyone got silent and waited for him to say his piece. "Wanda, I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for forgetting your birthday today. And I'm sorry all the other things I've forgotten over the years that are important to you and anything else I've done to make you mad at me. There's no way I could ever let you know how much you mean to me. I love you."

The room filled with a chorus of "aww"'s. Wanda was frozen into silence for a moment. Sure Cosmo was forgetful, and clueless, and sometimes completely oblivious to things. But seeing him up there saying these things to her in front of all of these people made up for all of it. She flew up to him and kissed him. "Thank you Cosmo. I love you too."

* * *

**Even though Cosmo is forgetful, he's so sweet. That's why we all love him so much!**


	3. This is What Love Is

**I'm not really sure if i like how this one came out. I liked the idea but i really wasn't sure how exactly to go about it. Tell me if you guys like how it came out.**

**It takes place long before they became Timm's god parents. Cosmo and Wanda are assigned to a kid with divorcing parents.**

* * *

This is What Love Is

During their god parenting career, Cosmo and Wanda were often assigned to kids who had divorced parents or parents who were clearly no longer in love with each other to show them that true love really did exist. The two had been happily married for more than 7,000 years, where could you find love truer than theirs?

Theywere assigned to an 11 year old girl named Amelia. They poofed into her room.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're…your Fairy God Parents!"

Amelia looked back and forth between them with wide eyes. "So you grant wishes?"

"Exactamundo!" Cosmo said making Wanda giggled slightly.

A smile crossed the girl's face. "Cool. I wish…" All of a sudden they heard yelling from downstairs. She sighed. "I wish my room was sound proof.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and all of a sudden the noise was shut out. "What's all the shouting about kiddo?" Wanda asked.

Amelia sighed. "They always do that. My parents hate each other and they're getting a divorce."

Cosmo and Wanda sat down on the bed on either side of her. "I'm sorry to hear that," Wanda said. "It must be hard."

"Yeah, it is. Hey, can you make them love each other again and so they won't leave each other?"

"Um, well there's kind of a list of rules to what we can and can't grant wishes for," Cosmo said.

"And one of them is we can't make people fall in love. That's Cupid's job," Wanda said.

"Oh," Amelia said disappointed.

"But we can do other things."

"Yeah, we're here to make things better for you," Cosmo said. "How about we get out of the house for a while and have some fun?"

"I haven't had fun in ages."

"You can't be a kid and _not_ have fun," Wanda said.

"What do you want to wish for?" Cosmo asked.

"I wish we could ride roller coasters!"

With a wave of their wands they were all at an amusement park riding huge roller coasters.

The next day her parents were both out at work and their mean babysitter was there. She bossed Amelia around and made her do all of the housework but today Amelia would be the one in charge now that she had Cosmo and Wanda. She made wish after wish to get back at the crazy woman and Cosmo and Wanda had a blast granting them.

They sat at the top of the stairs while the babysitter hit in the closet possibly having a panic attack. "Hmm, what now?" Amelia asked.

"A giant bird?" Cosmo suggested.

"Okay, I wish a giant bird would go in the closet and scare her!"

With a wave of his wand he turned himself into a green Big Bird and opened the closet. "HIII!" he said in an obnoxious voice.

Apparently that drove her over the edge. She ran out of the house screaming. Cosmo changed back to normal and Wanda and Amelia came over laughing.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages!" Amelia exclaimed.

Wanda kissed her husband's cheek. "Nice bird sweetie."

"You two are a couple?" Amelia asked surprised. She hadn't seen them kiss or be affectionate with each other until now.

Wanda nodded. "Yeah, we're married."

"7,226 years," Cosmo said.

"7,227 next month," Wanda said.

"That's a _really_ long time."

"Well fairies live forever sweetie," Wanda said.

"Unless something bad happens, then that's pretty unfortunate," Cosmo pointed out.

"But nothing bad will happen so we've got an eternity together."

"Wow, you two must really love each other to stay together so long."

"Sure do," Cosmo said hugging his wife.

"I didn't think true love like that really existed. I wonder why my parents can't be like that."

"I don't know hon. Maybe something happened along the way that made them not feel like that anymore. But true love really does exist," Wanda said.

"Yup, me and Wanda are proof of that."

* * *

**Cosmo ad Wanda: the difinition of true love. when i grow up, i hope i have a relationship like theirs.**


	4. What she Wants

**Cosmo and Wanda are in college in this story. Cosmo's friends tell him what a good boyfriend would give his girlfriend. **

* * *

What She Wants

Wanda was in her room one summer sitting at her vanity brushing her long pink hair into a ponytail. Her, Cosmo, and some of their friends were going to go see the band Fairy Zeppelin in concert that night. Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," Cosmo said.

She smiled as she always did when she heard his voice. "Hi dear."

"I'm outside."

"Okay, I'll be right out." She hung up the phone and got her purse. Her father had no idea she was going out with Cosmo tonight. He had forbid her from ever seeing him again. The last time he'd seen them together was a few weeks ago when she had snuck out of the house and they were making out on the front lawn. If he saw Cosmo tonight he'd probably toss him off the top of FairyFalls. She flew downstairs but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Just out with some friends. We're going to go see Fairy Zeppelin."

"Alright, as long as you're not with that idiot Cosmo."

Wanda tried to hide the annoyance. She hated it when her father insulted Cosmo. "Of course not daddy." She kissed his cheek then flew outside. She looked around but didn't see Cosmo. "Cosmo?" she called soft enough so that her father wouldn't hear.

"Over here."

She went over and saw him kneeling behind a bush. "What are you doing over here?"

"Hiding from your dad. I don't want him to throw me off the top of FairyFalls."

She smiled. They thought so much alike. "I thought you were going to meet me at the café with everyone else?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk out on these streets alone?"

She kissed him then they poofed to the café.

"Took you guys long enough," Jeff said when they got there. The group of their friends were sitting at a table outside waiting for them.

"Sorry, we had to get past my father," Wanda said.

"Aw, you two are cute," Sparkle said holding up her camera. "Say cheese!" Cosmo and Wanda posed together and she snapped the picture.

"Would you put that camera down?" Dana said. "Save some space for the Fairy Zeppelin concert."

They all poofed to the concert at the Fairy World Auditorium and after they got past the long line they were finally inside. They had good seats near the front and they all had their cameras and were chatting excitedly in the loud auditorium while they waited. Finally the lights dimmed and the stage started smoking.

"Omg that's Jimmy Magic! He's so hot!" Sparkle exclaimed snapping a picture.

"Hello Fairy World!" Jimmy Magic said as the guitarists started for the opening song Stairway to Heaven. All of the audience started cheering.

"There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder…"

After the long incredible concert they flew out of the Fairy World Auditorium chatting about it. Then they decided to go get something to eat before they headed home for the night. While the girls went into the bathroom, they guys sat at the table eating their sandwiches.

"So Cosmo, have you fucked Wanda yet?" Jason asked.

Cosmo nearly spit out his drink. "What?"

"Come on, you've been with her since high school. You can't tell us you haven't slept with her yet."

"Is she good?" Jeff asked taking a sip of his drink.

"We haven't slept together," Cosmo said.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

Cosmo looked back and forth between them. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah dude!" Jason said. "You're 20; you can't turn 21 without having sex with a woman. Especially when you have Wanda. Damn…"

Cosmo kicked him under the table. "Don't be thinking about Wanda that way."

Jason held up his hands innocently.

Jeff put his hand on Cosmo's shoulder. "You've been with her for three years now. Trust me, she wants it."

Cosmo raised his eyebrows. "But she never told me she wanted it."

"Well she's not gonna tell you she wants it! That's how women are. You have to make the first move. She _wants_ you to take her virginity. Trust me."

Comso thought about that while they waited for the girls to come back. Did Wanda really want that? Well, Jason and Jeff said that's what a girl would want at this point in a relationship. And if Wanda wanted that he would give it to her. He would give her anything she wanted.

The girls came back over and Wanda sat down next to Cosmo and kissed him. He noticed Jeff giving him a knowing look and a nod.

After the finished eating they parted to go home. Cosmo wasn't taking Wanda to her house though or his house. If either of their parents saw them together, bad things would happen. Instead he was leading her to the park since it would be empty there at 1:30 at night.

"Cosmo, where are we going?" she asked.

"I just want to be alone with you for a while. Is that okay?"

She nodded and hugged him closer as they flew. "Of course."

He was nervous. He'd never done this before. The closest he'd ever come was making out with her on her bed in her dorm at school. They sat on the grass and his heart was pounding. He pulled her to him and started kissing her hard.

She was surprised. She wasn't expecting him to do this. He kissed down to her neck. "Cosmo…" Eventually he tried to pull her shirt off and she pushed him away. "Cosmo, what is the matter with you?" she exclaimed. Cosmo wasn't like this. He'd never tried to do this before. He didn't normally move this fast.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not normally like this."

He was confused. "You don't want to do this?"

She shook her head. "No, not now. Not here." She adjusted her shirt. "What would make you think that I do?"

"It's just…we've been together for three years and I thought you'd want to do this by now."

"I…I just want to wait until I'm married and I've found the right person…"

"I'm not the right person for you?" he asked sounding hurt.

She didn't want him to take it that way though. "No, baby, it's not that. I love you. I love you so much but…I think we should just wait a while. Okay?"

He nodded feeling relieved. "Okay. I'm not really ready for it either."

"Well we don't have to do anything either of us isn't ready to do."

He kissed her gently and they sat there for a little while longer talking mainly about the concert and the little kisses they stole in between. Then he took her home.

* * *

**I own Sparkle, Dana, Jeff, and Jason. They're like my set of default friends for Cosmo and Wanda. Fairy Zepplin was a parody of the band Led Zepplin and the song "Stairway to Heaven" belongs to them. Jimmy Magic is supposed to be Jimmy Page, the lead singer of Led Zepplin.**


	5. The Groovy 70's

**So we all remember 70's Cosmo and Wanda from that episode, i think it was called "the Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". the one where they went back in time to Crockers childhood. I don't know all of the episodes by title. **

**This is how they got into the 70's look...**

* * *

The Groovy 70's

Cosmo and Wanda had gone to Earth one evening to see the Fourth of July fireworks. Ever since the American's had started doing them, they always came to see it because it was just so beautiful. Sure they had fireworks in Fairy World for their holidays, but there was just something magical about seeing them on Earth.

"Hey Cosmo, do you notice something different about these people?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo took their places in a tree out of sight.

Cosmo looked around and shook his head. "I don't know. They're all just as super tall as always."

"Well, now that you mention it, they _do_ seem taller," Wanda said looking at them closer. "But that's not it. Look how they're dressed. Humans change their fashion way too much."

Cosmo nodded in agreement. "Yeah they do. What's the point anyway? They get all these new clothes and things just to throw them away and never wear them again once they go out of style."

"At least our trends last at least a few hundred years," Wanda said. "I like what they're wearing this time though."

"Hey, Wanda, it's starting!" Cosmo said pointing to the lit up sky.

* * *

The next afternoon, Wanda was sitting on the couch in their living room flipping through some earth fashion magazines. She was really liking these 70's fashions and had seen a few fairies also copying the new style. She found something that looked particularly cool and changed into it. She put on some bell bottom pants and sandals and a yellow mid drift tank top, then a big peace necklace and sunglasses. Finally she fashioned her shoulder length hair with a 70's head band. She poofed up a mirror and looking in it. "Cool."

Cosmo came in and froze when he saw her. "What's with the new look?"

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Cosmo nodded. "You look good. Is that the clothes from earth?"

"Yup."

"I wanna do it too!" Cosmo said. He changed his outfit also and put on bell bottom pants, an open black vest with the sleeves ripped, a peace necklace, sunglasses and he also put on a head band and put his hair in a pony tail. "Groovy."

Over the next few weeks, Cosmo and Wanda were totally into the 70's look. One afternoon Wanda was sitting out in their backyard on a blanket in meditation with music playing. Cosmo came outside with her. Seeing her like this kind of reminded him of her Buddhist phase. He sat next to her (well they were actually floating)."Hey babe, we just a got a letter from the Fairy Council, ya dig?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are we like, totally in trouble again?"

"Like, read it," Cosmo said handing it to her.

She tore it open and pulled out the piece of paper. "Oh radical!" She said after reading it.

"Like, what's it say dudette?"

"They've like, totally got a new god child for us and they like want us to come get our assignment, ya dig?" she replied.

"Like, now?"

Wanda nodded. "Yeah, like now." They poofed to the big Fairy Council building and waited in the waiting room until the secretary came to get them.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen von Strangle is ready to see you now."

"Like totally righteous," Cosmo said. They flew into Jorgen's office. "Hey Jorgen, my man, how goes it dude?"

Jorgen looked back and forth between them. "Do I even want to _know_ why you two idiots are dressed that way?"

"Like, it's totally 70's Jorgen. Get with the program dude," Wanda said.

"Have you two been going to Earth again?" Jorgen asked. When Cosmo and Wanda went to earth and he saw them afterwards, they always had some new kind of get up on. Once it was Japanese kimonos, and hula skirts, and big hoop skirts from Europe.

"For sure man," Cosmo said.

Jorgen put his face in his hand. Sometimes he wondered why he had this job anyway when he got such a headache from it. Especially being around these two fools, all they did was make it worse. Maybe if it was just Wanda he could handle it. Why she chose to spend her life with this moron was beyond him but it brought out the annoying goofiness in her. Now if it was just Cosmo coming in here, he didn't know whether he'd kill Cosmo or himself first. "You know, I was going to give you a god child but it doesn't seem like you're stable enough right now…as if you were ever stable."

"Jorgen, we're like totally stable enough for a god child dude," Wanda said.

"What's the point of all this 70's stuff anyway?" Jorgen asked.

"Jorgen my man, the 70's is all self expression," Cosmo said. "It like, totally embraces the individuality of society. The hippies are like totally forming a new group aside from the communist rule over the country, ya dig? We've started like a totally righteous new era of…um…insight to the right to life, liberty, and uh, prosperity. Plus it's just fun, ya dig?"

Wanda wiped a tear from her eye. "That was like, totally beautiful man."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Jorgen asked.

Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. It was written on a candy bar wrapper in Ohio."

Wanda smiled. "Oh yeah, it was so fun when we went to the water park there last weekend!"

Cosmo laughed. "I know right, and we got those fondues!" He sighed wistfully. "Nothing beats an Ohio fondue."

"Do you want your god child or not?!" Jorgen exclaimed.

They both stood at attention and saluted him. "Yes sir!"

"Good." Jorgen poofed up a screen with a miserable boy on it. "This kid has a neglectful mom with no time for him and an evil babysitter. Plus he's bullied in school. Go make Denzel Crocker's life better."

"You got it Mr. Jorgen dude!" Wanda said.

"But seriously, Ohio fondue. You've got to try it…" Cosmo said.

"GO!" Jorgen shouted.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed away to Dimmsdale.

Jorgen thought for a moment. He had to admit, the whole 70's thing _did_ seem kind of cool. Well, when you can't beat them, join them. He poofed into a white outfit and purple afro then turned his office into a disco room. Just when he was getting into his dance the door opened and a very shocked secretary stood in the doorway.

"Um, Mr. von strangle…?"

"I'm kind of busy right now Jan!" Jorgen exclaimed closing the door.

* * *

**I'm cracking up right now. So this is how the 70's thing came about and how they became Crocker's god parents. The way Cosmo and Wanda act are partly from the episode and partly from Mandark's hippie parents on the show Dexter's Laboratory (which i don't own!).**


	6. Day Off

**This one is kinda on the longer side. I had a good time writing this one. I was laughing the whole time once again.**

**Cosmo and Wanda are given the day off. What will they do while they spend the day away from Timmy?**

* * *

Day Off

Timmy sat in his front yard one afternoon with Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as pink and green squirrels. "Hmm, what haven't I wished for this week?"

"You've wished for pretty much everything Timmy," Cosmo said.

Wanda poofed up a list. "Let's see, we went into the Crimson Chin comic book, you wished there was an amusement park in your backyard, we went to outer place and played Star Wars, Star Trek, and Buzz Lightyear, you wished for a year supply of ice cream…"

"And you wished you had super big muscles and knocked out half the people in school. You wished the city was a beach and people almost got eaten by sharks. Oh, and we caused a hurricane, can't forget the hurricane," Cosmo added.

"Well, I guess we've done our share of fun and nearly destroying the city this week." Timmy thought for a moment. "Do you want the day off tomorrow?"

"Really?"

Timmy shrugged. "Well sure. You've worked really hard this week with all these wishes. And I'm probably just going to go to Chester's house tomorrow so you'll be bored."

"Aww, thanks Timmy," Wanda said.

"In the mean time, I wish I had a stack of pancakes," Timmy said.

Cosmo poofed up the rule book. "The rules say we can't poof up breakfast after 10 a.m."

Timmy crossed his arms. "Who came up with that rule? Most kids don't even wake up before ten o clock on the weekends."

"Someone must have really just been in a bad mood."

"Alright then. I wish we were at IHOP."

"That much we can do," Wanda said. Her and Cosmo waved their wands and they were at IHOP.

* * *

The next morning the alarm clock went off and Wanda reached over to turn it off. She yawned and saw that her husband was still sleeping next to her. She shook him lightly. "Cosmo, wake up."

He rolled over so that his back was facing her. "5 more minutes?"

"No, come on. We're gonna miss our reservation," she said. She got out of bed herself but Cosmo was still sleeping. She picked up a pillow and hit him in the head with it. "Wake up!"

He got up. "Alright, alright, I'm up." They got dressed and got their things. Then poofed out of the fish bowl. Just as they came out, Timmy came into the room from breakfast.

"So what are you two gonna do today?" he asked.

"Cosmo got us reservations at the Fairy World Spa and a fancy restaurant," Wanda said. She hugged him. "Isn't he just the sweetest?"

"Have fun," Timmy said.

"You won't need us will you?"

Timmy shook his head. "I'll be fine. Unless I run into Francis…or Dark Laser comes back…or Crocker…"

"Bye Timmy," Cosmo said before Timmy tried to convince them to say. They both loved Timmy dearly, but of course they wanted to take advantage of their day off. He and Wanda poofed to Fairy World. They flew to the spa and went inside. The place was huge. It had glass walls and it was brightly lit. Soothing music played and there was a waterfall inside. They went to the front desk. "We have a reservation."

"Name?" said the blue haired fairy.

"Cosmo and Wanda," Cosmo replied.

She looked down her list. "Yes, you ordered massages, Jacuzzi, and private sauna? Change back there and the Jacuzzi is set up for you."

They went to change then got in the hot bubbling Jacuzzi. Cosmo pulled Wanda into his arms. She kissed him. "This is nice." Someone came over to them and offered a plate of strawberries. They both took one but Wanda stopped them before they could leave. "Leave the plate." The plate was put next to them and they ate the rest of the strawberries.

After their Jacuzzi treatment, they went to sit in lounge chairs wearing fluffy white robes with cucumbers over their eyes. Suddenly Wanda heard something crunch. She removed one of her cucumbers and saw Cosmo eating one of his. She giggled. "You're not supposed to eat them honey."

He smiled. "I know but they taste so good."

Someone came over to them. "Cosmo, Wanda, your massages are ready. Follow me." They followed her to a back room. It was dimly lit and had sweet smelling candles and tranquil music playing. It was very sensual. "Your masseuses should be here shortly." She left the room.

"This is nice," Wanda said.

Cosmo laughed. "Are you gonna say that about everything?"

Wanda giggled. "Well, it is." She put her arms around his neck. "It's really romantic in here anyway."

Cosmo smirked. "You got that right." He kissed her lips very passionately. Suddenly the door opened and they pulled away from each other. They gasped when they saw who there masseuse was. "Juandissimo."

Juandissimo flew over and took Wanda's hand. "Wanda, I didn't expect to see you here again." He kissed it. "It's been ages."

Cosmo slapped him away. "It's been three months. And don't touch her."

Juandissimo crossed his arms. "Well I have no choice but to touch her if I'm giving her a massage." He brushed his finger under Wanda's chin. "You're in for a treat my dear. I've been told I have magic fingers." He twirled his fingers around and sparkles of magic flew around them.

"Well, who's my masseuse then?" Cosmo asked.

Another fairy came through the opposite door. She had long lavender hair, her boobs and hips couldn't have been real, yet she was freaking gorgeous and she wore a short form fitting white dress.

"Are you Cosmo?" she said in a voice the flowed like an angel.

Cosmo's barriers came down a bit. "Um, yeah."

She put her dainty hands on his shoulders flirtatiously. "I'm Angel; I'll be your masseuse."

Now it was Wanda's turn to be steaming with jealousy. "Cosmo…"

Juandissimo led her over to the massage table nearest to them. "No man can resist Angel. Cosmo is no exception."

Wanda glared at him as she sat down. "You don't give Cosmo enough credit. He's not a cheater." She lay face down and he began his massage.

"I told you I have magic fingers Wanda. By the time I'm done, you may not be able to resist me either."

Wanda looked next to them at Cosmo and Angel. He seemed to be enjoying it, a little more than she preferred him to. And those boobs that he couldn't possibly be able to ignore didn't make her assumptions any better.

Soon Cosmo ended up looking over at Wanda and Juandissimo. The fact that he loathed the guy wasn't enough, seeing him touch his wife that way only added insult to injury. He noticed Juandissimo looking directly at him every so often as if he was making sure Cosmo was watching. He saw him unhook her bikini top and he almost flew over and hit him, and if he _dared_ to touch Wanda's chest he would do exactly that.

"You're so tense Cosmo," Angel said. She was so close he could feel her breath on his ear. He felt her small feet on his back and she walked on him.

Juandissomo slid his finger slowly down Wanda's back and she giggled. Then he grabbed her butt and this time Cosmo really did almost knock Angel off him and hurt Juandissimo.

"Cosmo," Wanda said. They were close enough to touch each other. She reached out to him and held his hand which comforted him and made them both less jealous.

When they were done they put their robes back on and went to the sauna.

"Ugh, that chick was such a flirt," Wanda said taking her robe off and hanging it by the door.

They went over and sat on the bench. "Well you had Juandissimo. How do you think I felt? And why were you giggling when he touched you?" he asked. He worried that she really enjoyed Juandissimo's "magic fingers" touching her more than she enjoyed him touching her.

"I was laughing because he tickled me!" Wanda said defensively. She kissed his cheek. "Baby, I'd prefer you touching me to him any day." She thought about Angel touching him. The girl was really curvy and sexy. And curvy, sexy young women were his weakness. Who's to say Cosmo didn't enjoy that? "You didn't like it too much when Angel touched you right?"

Cosmo thought. "Well…she did have soft hands."

Wanda glared at him. "Cosmo…!"

He put his arm around her. "Don't worry snookie. It wasn't great or anything. It wasn't you."

She smiled feeling as reassured as he was and she kissed him. The rest of their time in the sauna was spent doing sensual things to each other unfortunately not having enough time to go all the way. They left the sauna and then got dressed.

Afterwards they checked out of the spa and flew through Fairy World hand in hand. "Hey Cosmo, let's go home for a while," Wanda said.

They flew a bit longer and went to their house. It was a fairly large house. They actually did have a house outside of Timmy's fish bowl. They lived here when they weren't living on Earth as fairy god parents. Cosmo poofed up the keys and unlocked the front door and Wanda turned on the lights. "Home sweet home," she said. She ran her finger over the mantle. "It's dusty."

"We haven't been here for over a year snookie." He poofed up feather dusters and set it to work dusting the rest of the house. "What time is it?"

Wanda looked at the big grandfather clock. "It's almost six thirty. What time is our reservation?"

"Seven thirty," Cosmo replied.

"We need to hurry up," Wanda said. She shut off the feather dusters Cosmo set up and they flew upstairs to their big bedroom.

Cosmo lay down on their bed. "Wow, I forgot how soft this thing was." He looked down at the frayed edges. "And how worn it is."

Wanda sat next to him. "Yeah, this thing has survived a lot of sex. Next time we come home for a while we should get a new one."

He kissed her. "But in the mean time," he ran his hand down her thigh, "wanna go real quick?" he said with a sly look.

Wanda giggled. "Cosmo, I swear you're the horniest fairy I've ever met." She kissed him. "We'll have plenty of time later baby."

He lay back down and looked up at her. "You always torture me this way Wanda."

She tapped his nose. "Don't forget you torture me too love." She got up. "Come get dressed. I'm sure you don't plan on going to this restaurant in that," she said gesturing to his flowered Miami shirt and shorts.

He got up and took it off. "We should just to mess with them."

"You know how many strange looks we got the last time we did that," Wanda said taking her clothes off as well.

Cosmo stopped and stared at her for a moment. She was now in a black lacey bra and matching panties that barely covered her butt. He couldn't help but staring at Wanda when she changed. She had a body like no one else's. Sure Angel was sexy, but she couldn't touch Wanda. His wife had _natural_ curves. He flew over to her and put his arms around her kissing her neck. "How did I end up with the most beautiful woman in Fairy World?"

Wanda smiled. "I'm not nearly the most beautiful."

"Yeah you are. You know you are." He ran his hands across her curves. "You're my beautiful, sweet, sexy Wanda."

Wanda sighed blissfully. When Cosmo touched her, warm feelings ran through her and being his arms made her feel protected. When Juandissimo touched her earlier that day, it was just the opposite.

Soon Cosmo was in a black suit and Wanda was in a long red dress. "Ready to go?" Cosmo asked.

"Not yet. I have to do my hair and put on my make up," Wanda said.

"Alright, I'll wait for you."

When she was finished they left the house and went to the restaurant Chez Fairy. It was one of their favorite's, they'd come here many times before. They had a delicious dinner and after that they left planning to go back home to Timmy after flying around for a bit.

Then they passed the night club and paused. "When was the last time we went there?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. It sure has been a while."

"You want to?"

Wanda wasn't sure if they should or not. "I don't know. Timmy's waiting for us dear."

He put his arm around her. "We don't have to stay for long. Come on Wanda, live a little."

Finally she gave in. "Okay, we can go."

They went into the club and danced a bit and had a drink. But then they saw some of their friends and kind of got carried away. They danced a lot more than they intended to and got more than a little tipsy and nearly forgot about Timmy back home. Wanda and Cosmo were sitting on the edge of the DJ stage with Dana and Jason. Cosmo rested his head on Wanda's shoulder. "Damn, I need another drink." Wanda poofed another drink into his hand.

"Alright fairies, give it up for Yo Flyama!" the MC announced a young fairy rapper who came on stage.

"Ha, his name sounds like yo fly mama," Jason said. That made the rest of them laugh.

The guy started rapping and he was actually really good. Wanda and Dana cheered. "Yeah boy, you rock!" Wanda said. The guy looked at her and winked. She smiled at him.

"Stop hitting on my wife you jerk!" Cosmo said with a slightly slurred voice.

"Hey so like, where's your god child?" Dana asked.

Wanda took a long swig of her drink. "We have a god child?"

"Can we just get the bottle?" Jason said. Cosmo poofed up a bottle of alcohol and drank some of it then handed it to him.

"What, did you get revealed again or something?" Dana asked.

"Oh shit Timmy!" Wanda exclaimed. She pulled up a clock on her wand and saw that it was after 11:30. "We've got to go Cosmo."

Cosmo took the bottle from Jeff again and took another drink. "Why?"

She took the bottle from him. "We told him we'd be back hours ago." She took his hand. "Bye guys." They poofed back into Timmy's room and saw that he was sitting in front of the TV in his pajamas playing Call of Duty.

"Hey you guys," he said. He paused the game and was surprised to see how stoned they looked. "So…did you have fun?"

Wanda giggled drunkenly. "Uh-huh."

Cosmo looked at his game. "What'cha playing?"

"Call of Duty."

"Oh yeah, that duty calls game. Damn my head hurts," he said.

Timmy's eyes got wide. Cosmo and Wanda never cursed around him…well Cosmo may have slipped up once or twice but he was never this drunk. "Are you two okay?"

Wanda laughed again and leaned against Cosmo. "Yeah, we're okay." She squinted at Timmy. "Why are there two of you?"

"What?"

Cosmo pointed. "Hey look, now there's three of them. Hi other Timmy's!" he said waving.

"I wanna touch him," Wanda said reaching out next to Timmy where she thought the third Timmy was. She frowned. "I can't feel him."

Timmy was starting to get freaked out. His god parents had never acted this way before. "You know, maybe you two should go get some rest."

Cosmo gave Wanda a knowing look. "I don't think there's gona be much resting," Wanda said.

"Come on baby!" Cosmo said poofing into the fishbowl with her.

* * *

The next morning, Cosmo woke up next to Wanda feeling horrible. His head was killing him and he felt nauseous. "Good morning," he said to her rubbing his temples.

"It's not really a good morning," she said.

"You're sick too?"

"I've already thrown up twice." She sighed. "I'm never drinking again."

"Is Timmy awake?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know." She looked at the clock on their night table. "Oh my god it's almost noon!"

They got dressed stumbling all over the place. Then they got some hot tea and put warm cloths on their foreheads to soothe the head aches. They poofed out of the fishbowl like that and saw Timmy doing his math homework.

Once again he was surprised to see how sick they looked. "Are you two okay?"

"We kind of over did it last night Timmy," Wanda said. She took a long sip of her tea.

"Yeah, with the club and all the drinks," Cosmo said. "Don't ever drink Timmy. It's not fun."

"Yeah and don't chug half the bottle like Cosmo did," Wanda said.

"I didn't drink all of that, I shared it with Jason." He turned back to Timmy. "And don't hit a bong like Wanda did."

She elbowed him. "Oh you did it too." She noticed Timmy giving them strange looks. "Not that we did any of that," she quickly added.

Timmy chuckled. "Yeah you did. Go back in your castle and get some rest. You look horrible. Go ahead and take another day off, I don't mind."

"Thanks Timmy," they said gratefully. They went back in their house and lay down in the bed to get some sleep.

* * *

**This is what happens when you give Cosmo and Wanda the day off. Read on for the next chapter!**


	7. Curiosity

**These stories are so much fun to write. I had my share of laughs with this one as well. **

**Timmy sneaks into Cosmo and Wanda's castle one night and walks in on an intimate moment between them.**

* * *

Curiosity

Timmy got on his bed and stretched and yawned. He was in his pajamas and it was dark outside. It had been a long day. He had wished that he was a pilot so he could fly to the Amazon rainforest. He had just learned about the place in school and wanted to see it himself. And after dinner that evening he'd wished himself into his latest Crimson Chin comic to fight with him for the night. It was late now, well past his bedtime and he had school tomorrow. Wanda had insisted that he go to bed on time but Cosmo had let him stay up and hour later. Maybe he'd regret not listening to her in the morning but right now he didn't care very much. He got under the covers and laid down.

"Good night Timmy," Cosmo said.

Wanda kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night you guys," Timmy said.

Wanda turned off the lights and her and Cosmo poofed into their castle in the fishbowl. Wanda sighed. "What a day."

"Tell me about it. When the Bronze Kneecap came after me tonight I swear I saw the light," Cosmo said dramatically.

Wanda laughed. "Hopefully he won't be falling asleep in class tomorrow because _someone_ let him stay up an hour late."

"You didn't try to stop me," he said putting his wand in the case they kept in the front hallway.

"Yeah, I kinda did," Wanda said putting hers away as well.

"Oh you did?"

Wanda giggled and shook her head. She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower hon." She winked at him and went upstairs.

* * *

Timmy was having a hard time falling asleep. He just wasn't tired. He wanted to go play with the Crimson Chin or play video games, basically anything that didn't involve sleeping. He got out of bed and looked in Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl. He wanted to go in their house. The thing was tiny on the outside but on the inside it was gigantic and tons of fun. He tapped on the glass but they didn't come out. Maybe they were sleeping already. Oh well, he could still go inside and play. He went into the closet and got out his shrink suit. That's how he got in the last time. He shrunk himself small enough to get in the fishbowl then went into their house.

The gigantic house seemed even better than it was the last time he was here. He wondered what he should do first. He went to the kitchen and micro waved himself a pizza. Then he went to the arcade and played tons of games. He wondered how they could have this amazing house. But then again, they were magic; they could have any kind of house they wanted.

He went upstairs and heard something in one of the rooms.

* * *

Neither of them had noticed that Timmy came in. Inside Wanda had just come into the room. She froze when she saw Cosmo laying on the bed in a green robe, the lights dimmed, romantic music playing, and a rose in his mouth. "Cosmo, what in the world…?"

He motioned for her to come to him. "Come here Wanda."

She giggled and sat next to him. "You're so romantic Cosmo."

He handed her the rose. "I got the thorn-less roses this time."

She sniffed it. "It's beautiful. And so big." She placed the rose on the night table and he sat up and kissed her. She ran her hand down his chest and felt a certain part of his. "It's not the only thing that's big."

"It's gonna explode if I don't have you now," he said with a sly smirk.

She ran her hands up his chest. "Well why don't I take care of that for you?" she said with a seductive smile.

Timmy sat on his knees outside the door. His ear was pressed against it listening. He didn't get what they were talking about. What was going to explode? He heard the sounds of kisses behind the door. What were they doing? Curiosity got the better of him and he cracked the door open and gasped at what he saw.

The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit. Cosmo was on top of Wanda wearing nothing but his underwear. She giggled and whimpered as he kissed down her neck. Then they sat up and she straddled his waist. He lifted her night gown and pulled it off then tossed it aside and they continued kissing.

Timmy was frozen; his eyes were wide with surprise. So this was what Cosmo and Wanda did when he wasn't around. He shouldn't have been watching, he knew that. But his eyes were locked in their place.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and grinded her hips against him as they kissed. Then Cosmo slid his hands up her back to her bra and undid the hooks and began to pull it off.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy exclaimed before they could go too far. As fascinated as he was, he knew he'd never be able to look at his god parents again if he saw them get naked.

Cosmo and Wanda froze when they heard his voice. They saw him and a horrified expression crossed their faces. "Timmy!" Wanda grabbed her robe to cover her exposed chest and Cosmo fumbled trying to put his back on.

"What are you doing in here?" Cosmo asked.

"I-I wasn't tired so I put on the shrink suit to come play in your house. What are _you_ doing?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other not knowing how to answer that. Timmy was too young to know about sex and of course they weren't going to tell him they were about to fuck each other's brains out. Cosmo rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well…we were..."

Wanda shook her head. "Timmy, don't worry about what we were doing. It's…it's something that you shouldn't have seen. You're much too young to know about these things."

Timmy raised his eyebrows. "So this is what you do at night when I'm sleeping?"

Cosmo shrugged. "More or less."

Wanda elbowed him and gave him a glare. "Listen Timmy, the point is what we were doing was a private thing between us. It's something special between the two of us and it's how we show our love for each other. You shouldn't have been in here."

"I'm sorry."

Wanda smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. But how about we make a deal. No coming in here without our permission, okay?"

Timmy nodded. "Okay." As long as he didn't have to see them doing that again he was fine.

"Good. Now you really should get some sleep sport."

"'Kay. Good night," Timmy said.

"Good night," Cosmo said. He poofed Timmy back into his room. "You think we traumatized him?"

Wanda shrugged. "I hope not." She sat back down on their bed. "I knew we should have gotten rid of that shrink suit when we had the chance." She lay back. "Now I'm all stressed out and out of the mood."

Cosmo sat down next to her. "You're out of the mood huh?" He pulled open her robe. He licked up her stomach to suck her breast for a moment emitting a moan from her, then he kissed up her neck to licked her ear getting another satisfied moan from her. He rested his forehead on hers and smirked. "Still out of the mood?"

She smiled looking at him with lustful eyes. "Anything but that." She pulled him down for a passionate kiss and they resumed their romantic night of love.

* * *

**Poor Timmy. He was so innocent. Now he's traumatized for life. At least Wanda put it in a nice way. If Cosmo had been to one to explain it, i imagine it would have come out wrong and Timmy's young mind would be scarred even more than it already was. **

**I hope you liked this one. Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Their New Baby

**I haven't put up a story about Poof yet so here you go**

* * *

Their New Baby

Cosmo and Wanda came into their castle one night feeling happier than they'd ever felt in their lives. Wanda held their new born baby in her arms. Previously, it had been against Fairy Law to have babies since Cosmo was born. But six months ago (fairy pregnancies only lasted six months) Timmy had wished she would have a baby. And just that morning, she had given birth to their baby boy Poof. Now they were probably the happiest couple in the universe. They had wanted a baby for so long and they thought they would never have one, but now they were parents.

Wanda flew over to the couch and sat down still admiring Poof. Cosmo sat down next to her with his arm around her also looking at their baby who stared up at them with wide eyes. "It's been a crazy day," he said.

Wanda nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. We couldn't just have a baby like normal fairies could we?" So much had happened that day after Poof's birth. The pixies, anti-fairies, and Jorgen had come in only a few minutes after she'd given birth and were trying to take Poof away and use his magic for their own purposes. She and her husband weren't going to have that. They went through everything to get Poof back. When anti-Cosmo and the head pixie captured him and she saw what they were going to do to him, it seemed like they would never get him back and she broke down in tears. All her life she had wanted to raise a child and then when she finally had one, he was taken away from her. But they did get him back thanks to Timmy and she would be forever grateful to him for that.

Cosmo ran his finger across Poofs cheek and he held it. "He looks like you Wanda."

"He looks like you too hon."

Cosmo played with Poof's tiny fingers making baby noises and it made him laugh. He looked at his wife who was looking down at their giggling baby with a content look on her face. "Wanda?"

"Yeah Cosmo?"

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Oh Cosmo, I know you'll be a good father."

"How do you know? I've made so many mistakes in the past. If I can't get things right as a god father how can I be a good father to Poof? And if I was a good father, I would have kept him away from the pixies and anti-fairies…"

Wanda put her finger on his lips to stop him. He was freaking out right now. She had been freaking out too; she just wasn't as open about it. "Shh Cosmo. So what if you've made mistakes in the past? You've always kept our god children happy. And you're the kindest most caring man I know. Look at how he's holding your finger right now. He loves you. You'll be a good father."

"Are you sure?" Cosmo asked still feeling unsure.

Wanda smiled. "I'm positive." Poof started to whimper and she rocked him. "Shh, no tears little one." He started to relax after a moment then cuddled up into her and went to sleep.

Cosmo looked at his little family. The fact that he was now a father both scared him and excited him. Back when he and Wanda had been just hoping for a baby before Timmy wished for it, he had no worries. All he wanted back then was a baby to hold. He ran his finger over his sleeping baby's soft little hand again. Despite what Wanda said, he was still worried. Poof's upbringing was half his responsibility too. What if he did something wrong?

Wanda looked at Cosmo. "You want to come with me to put him to bed?"

"Of course."

They flew upstairs and she gently placed Poof in his crib. They hovered there looking at him for a moment. He was so cute when he slept. After a few minutes they flew to their bedroom to get ready for bed themselves. Cosmo sat on their big bed in his green pajamas and Wanda sat at her vanity combing her hair. She glanced at Cosmo and noticed that he still looked uneasy. She flew over to him and held his hand. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Okay?"

Cosmo gave her a small smile. "Okay."

She kissed him. "Come on, where's that happy Cosmo that I know?" she started tickling him.

He started laughing and trying to push her off. "Wanda, hahaha, stop!" He fell back on the bed and she continued tickling him. Then he gained the upper hand and started tickling her too. They rolled around until they fell off the bed and when they were on the floor they continued rolling around laughing. They got back on the bed and Cosmo grabbed a pillow and hit her over the head with it. She got one too and they got into an all out pillow fight. Suddenly Wanda realized how loud they were being. She stopped hitting him. "Cosmo…"

He hit her and she fell backwards. "Hey, you don't want to play anymore?"

Wanda sat up and put the pillow back. "We're going to wake him up." Cosmo put his pillow back too. Wanda lay back on the pillows and got under the covers. "I'm exhausted anyway."

Cosmo lay down next to her and rested his head in his hand looking down at her. "Why are you so tired?"

"Because giving birth to him was a long painful process and I didn't get to rest afterwards."

They settled for laying in the dark talking about their day and Wanda soon fell asleep. After spending a bit more time worrying, Cosmo fell asleep too. Much later, around 3 in the morning, Wanda was laying on his chest and they were both sleeping. Suddenly they were woken up by Poof crying. "What the hell?" Cosmo said sleepily.

"Babies cry at night honey," Wanda reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Cosmo said. He closed his eyes and started snoring again. He was woken up by Wanda shaking him.

"Go get him."

"Why me?"

She turned over so her back was to him. "Because I'm sleeping."

Cosmo was about to point out that he was sleeping too but there was no arguing with Wanda in the middle of the night when she was tired. He got up and flew to Poof's room. He picked up his baby and held him the way Wanda had taught him to. "Hey Poof, what's the matter?" He rocked him while he continued to cry. "Shh, don't cry. Daddy's here."

Poof stopped crying and gave him a sleepy smile. Cosmo sat down in the rocking chair and rocked him back to sleep. This was easy, peaceful. Maybe he was overreacting for nothing. Maybe, he really could do this.

* * *

The next morning Wanda woke up and found that Cosmo wasn't next to her. Maybe Poof woke up again and he took him downstairs. She put on her robe and started to go down there but passed Poof's room and saw Cosmo in there sleeping in the rocking chair with Poof in his arms. She laughed softly at the sight then went downstairs to go make both of her boys some breakfast. Before that though she came out of the fishbowl to check on Timmy. Sure enough he was still sleeping. She went back inside and made pancakes for Cosmo and herself.

Upstairs, Cosmo was woken up as he felt Poof starting to fidget in his arms. He yawned and rocked him. "Hey Poof, don't start crying again." Then Cosmo realized he must have to change his diaper. He sighed. Parenthood was going to take some getting used to.

After that he carried Poof downstairs. He couldn't fly yet, fairy babies couldn't fly for at least six months. He found Wanda in the kitchen making breakfast. She didn't notice him though so he tried to sneak up on her. "Hi Cosmo," she said when he was right behind her.

His face fell. "How did you know it was me?"

"I heard Poof yawn," she said. She kissed him and her baby. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

He kissed her. "Thanks Wanda." He put Poof in the high chair and they sat down for breakfast.

After breakfast Poof was hungry so Wanda took him into the living room to sit on the couch and feed him and Cosmo washed the breakfast dishes. Wanda heard some noise in there. "Cosmo, are you okay?"

He poked his head into the room. "I'm fine honey. Don't worry about anything." Little did she know the sink kind of got out of control and water was all over the kitchen. He tried to clean it up with his wand but ended up making more of a mess. Eventually he managed to get it all cleaned up then went into the living room with his little family. "That's so cool," he said sitting next to them.

"What is?"

"How you can feed him like that. I wanna do it."

"You don't have boobs."

"Breast implants."

She laughed. "Don't get those! You can't breast feed with beast implants anyway."

"Then why do all the women in Fairy Wood have them?" he asked confused. If they ever ended up having babies wouldn't they want to keep the kid from starving?

Wanda shrugged. "I guess the pressures of being famous and they're insecure about themselves."

"Don't ever get plastic surgery Wanda. You're beautiful the way you are."

She smiled. "Thanks baby." She kissed him. Poof was finished and she picked him up to burp him.

"Can I do it?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure." She handed their baby to him and he put him on his shoulder.

"Like this?"

Wanda nodded. "Yup, that's right. Just like that." Afterwards she rested her head against Cosmo's shoulder playing with Poof while he held him. "I think we should stay home today dear."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still tired and I just feel like Poof will be a little more comfortable with it for right now."

He nodded in agreement. "But what about Timmy? What if he needs a wish?"

Wanda thought about that for a moment. Then she poofed up a fairy pager. "He can use this to contact us if he needs anything."

Cosmo kissed her. "You think of everything."

Wanda looked at the clock. "Timmy's probably awake by now." They left the fishbowl with Poof and Wanda held him now. Timmy had just come into the room from eating breakfast.

"Hi you guys. Hey Poof," he said.

"You don't mind if we stay here for the day, do you Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy frowned. "All day?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We need to take care of Poof sweetie," Wanda said.

"And Wanda's still tired," Cosmo added.

Wanda handed Timmy the pager. "Don't worry sport. If you need us today, just press that button and one of us will be there to help you."

"Well, okay," Timmy said still a little disappointed but he understood that they had a baby to take care of now and couldn't devote every moment of their time to him.

"Have fun at school," Cosmo said.

Timmy picked up his bag. "Okay. Have fun here."

Once Timmy was gone Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other then down at their baby. This was their first full day as parents, out of the hospital, with no drama from anti-fairies or pixies. They were excited and also very nervous, especially when Poof started crying.

Wanda started rocking him. "Shh, don't cry sweetie."

Cosmo made a face. "Hey, look at the funny face. Funny right?"

That made Poof stop and laugh for a moment but then he started crying again.

Cosmo sighed. "What's wrong?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know." Then something occurred to her. "Maybe he needs to be changed." They went back into the fishbowl and sure enough he needed his diaper changed.

"Wanda?" Cosmo said when they were finished.

"Hmm?"

"What happens if he's crying and we can't figure out what's wrong? Does that make us bad parents?"

Wanda shook her head but the thought had never occurred to her. "No, we wouldn't be bad parents." She put a comforting hand on his. "I'm sure we'll be able to figure out what he needs Cosmo. Don't worry."

The rest of the day was surprisingly easy. An hour later Poof was sleeping again and Cosmo and Wanda sat in the living room playing Scrabble. He woke up a couple hours later hungry and Wanda fed him. Then afterwards he sat in the swing while Cosmo played with him and Wanda made sandwiches for them for lunch.

After lunch Cosmo continued to play with Poof and Wanda lay on the couch near them relaxing and watching her family. It made her smile to see Poof laughing and Cosmo tickling him and making funny faces and playing with toys with him. She remembered last night when Cosmo worried that he wouldn't be a good father but she knew that was far from true. She knew he would always make Poof happy.

When Timmy came home Poof was taking a nap. He only needed Cosmo and Wanda twice that day, each time Cosmo came to help him. Later that night when they put Poof to bed they went to bed themselves still feeling very happy.

* * *

The next morning when similarly except Cosmo woke up next to Wanda instead of in a rocking chair. The came out to say good bye to Timmy before he went to school.

"You're staying here again?" Timmy asked.

"Yes Timmy," Wanda said. "We'll be staying here more than usual for a while. You can still contact us if you need us, okay?"

The next couple of days went pretty similar to the last. One afternoon though Poof was crying a lot and Cosmo and Wanda were at their wits end. Nothing they tried helped. Cosmo was pacing back and forth across the room rocking him and Wanda was reading through one of the baby books she'd bought before he was born trying to find something that would help them.

"Let's see, he's not hungry, we changed him already, he's not sick…"

"Maybe he's cold," Cosmo suggested.

"We've got him wrapped up and the heat is on," Wanda pointed out.

"Hot?"

Wanda took that into consideration. She poofed the blanket off him and turned the heat down. Even still he continued to cry. She tried to give him his pacifier again but he didn't want it. She was getting frustrated now. He'd been crying for over an hour and they couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Oh Cosmo, I don't know!"

Cosmo ran his hand tiredly through his hair. "It's got to be something honey. He can't just be crying for no reason…" Suddenly Poof stopped crying and they looked down and saw him sleeping in Cosmo's arms. They looked down at him in disbelief.

"So…what, he was tired?" Wanda said.

"I guess so…" Cosmo said. They put him in his crib upstairs then went to their own bed and lay across it together. "I want a nap too now," Cosmo said.

"Me too," Wanda said. "Who would have thought this would be so tiring?" They ended up falling asleep. Hours later Wanda woke up hearing a beeping sound. She rubbed her eyes and realized it was the pager. Cosmo was still fast asleep so she poofed to Timmy's school and found him sitting outside by a tree. "What do you need sweetie?"

"I needed you an hour ago! Where were you?"

Wanda felt so guilty now. She'd practically ignored her god child. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Poof was crying all afternoon and Cosmo and I got tired and fell asleep. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Francis is looking for me. I accidently hit him with my locker and now he wants to beat me up," Timmy said. "I wish Francis was held up to the flag pole by his underwear."

Wanda waved her wand and Francis appeared at the top of the flag pole screaming. Kids gathered around and laughed. "I'm sure you're not going to just leave him there right?"

Timmy shook his head. "Of course I am. He can figure out how to get down on his own. I wish we were at home."

They appeared back in Timmy's room and Cosmo came out of the fishbowl with Poof who was now awake but no longer crying and looked pretty happy to see them. "Poof and I were looking all over for you. We thought a werewolf came and took you away."

Wanda laughed. "I'm sorry. Timmy needed us and I didn't want to wake you up." She kissed her husband and then her baby.

The weekend had finally arrived. Taking care of a baby was proving to be a lot more work than Cosmo and Wanda thought. He was also crying a lot the day before and that morning but luckily it didn't last as long.

Timmy however was feeling a little neglected. He would have preferred to have them with him during the day as they always were. And when he was home, they spent all their time with Poof. It was always Poof this, and Poof that, and he always came first. At times he felt selfish for feeling this way. Poof was their baby after all and he _had_ wished for him.

Cosmo and Wanda came out of the fishbowl with Poof one afternoon and found Timmy outside bouncing a basketball. "Hi Timmy!" they said.

"Hey guys," Timmy said.

"What do you say we do something fun today sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe go to the park, get some ice cream, make a few reckless wishes. You know, the usual," Cosmo said.

"We don't want you to feel neglected now that we have Poof Timmy," Wanda said. "We still love you just as much as we always have."

Timmy was very happy and also felt a little bad that he'd been so jealous. His god parents still love him just as they always had and nothing would change that.

* * *

**Okay so as you can see, i changed Fairly Odd Baby around. The writers were obviously on drugs when they wrote that episode. So Wanda had Poof as nature intended her to. **


	9. Our Song

**More teenage Cosmo and Wanda. They have their first slow dance at their senior prom**

* * *

Our Song

Wanda was in her room on a Saturday night wearing a long flowing pink dress, sparkling heels, and white gloves. He head her hair curled and she was in the process of putting on make up.

Blonda came into her room wearing a white dress with dark blue lace, sparkling make up, and her hair was curled on top of her head. She was holding up two pairs of shoes, one pair was white, the other light blue. "Which shoes should I wear?"

"I like the blue ones," Wanda said.

"Okay, I'll wear the white ones!" She put the white shoes on.

Wanda just rolled her eyes and went back to applying her lip gloss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ooh, that's him!" Blonda exclaimed. "Where's your date Wanda? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"I'm meeting him there," Wanda said.

"Maybe I should tell daddy you're going to the prom with Cosmo," Blonda said with a smirk.

Wanda quickly shook her head. Blonda obviously knew about their secret relationship and Wanda had been constantly begging her not to tell their father. "Blonda, don't!"

Blonda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't care enough to do it anyway." She flew out of their room to meet her prom date downstairs.

After they were gone she flew downstairs.

"Look at my little girl," Big Daddy said. "You look beautiful Wanda."

"Thank you daddy," Wanda said.

"Didn't you get a prom date?"

"Um, I'm just going to meet him there daddy," Wanda said.

"A good date would pick you up," he said obviously disappointed by her answer. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Um, Juandissimo?" she blurted out. "Bye daddy. I've got to go!" she quickly flew out of the house and down to the smoothie shop where she and Cosmo planned to meet before going to the prom together. Unfortunately because of her father he couldn't come pick her up like a normal couple. She got there before him and the time passed slowly while she waited. Soon almost 10 minutes passed and she got worried. What if he didn't show up?

Soon he appeared in front of her. "Hi Wanda. I'm sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?"

She shook her head. "Not too long." For a moment he was so struck by her beauty he couldn't say anything. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded slowly and ran his hand through his hair. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." He pulled a pink and red corset out of his jacket pocket. "I-I got you something."

A wide smile spread across her face. "It's beautiful. Will you put it on for me?"

He put it on her with shaking hands trying desperately not to hurt her with the pin.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed when he stuck her.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "It's okay Cosmo. I'm fine. I think I'd better put it on though." She took it out of his hands and pinned it to her dress. It looked gorgeous and the colors complimented her outfit.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "It's okay. I'm fine. Ready to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He held her hand and they flew to their school for the prom. They arrived at the school and it was surrounded by limousines and fairies in fancy clothes.

"Ooh, nice limo," Wanda said when she saw a particularly luxurious looking white one.

"Did you want a limo?" Cosmo asked. He'd been so afraid he'd forget something and ruin the night for her. Maybe the limo was the one thing he forgot but he couldn't really order one and have his mom notice it. Then she'd question who he was going with.

Wanda shook her head. "No, limo's are overrated anyway. We don't need any fancy way to get here. Come on." She led him towards the door.

Cosmo held back a sigh of relief. Well that was one thing he got off easy with.

They gave their tickets to the guy at the door then went inside to the big gym. Colored disco lights lit the room, balloons, streamers, hanging lights, and other decorations covered the room. There was a DJ and a food table. Cosmo was amazed by it all. He didn't come to school dances very often. One reason because he never had a date and the other because he didn't know how to dance.

"Hey, there's Binky and them!" Wanda said noticing a group of their friends in the corner. Before they could get to them Juandissimo appeared in front of them. "Wanda, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

Cosmo glared at him. After all the jealousy that occurred since nearly the beginning of the school year, Juandissimo _still_ wouldn't leave his girlfriend alone. "Back off."

Juandissimo tossed him a glare. "Shut it moron." He turned back to Wanda. "How about saving me a dance sweet heart?"

Wanda gave him a angry and disgusted look. "I'm not going to save you anything Juandissimo. Now if you'll excuse us, we're here to enjoy our prom night. Stay away form us." She and Cosmo pushed past him and went to go chat with their friends for a while.

Soon they were sitting at a table alone with some punch. He held her hand. "Did I tell you, you look gorgeous tonight?"

She blushed. "Thanks Cosmo." A slow song came on. She stood up and held out her hand to him. "Let's dance."

He stood up with her nervously. "I can't dance."

She smiled. "That's okay. It's easy. I'll show you." He took her hand and let her lead him onto the dance floor. She put his hands on her hips and put hers around his neck and led him in a slow dance with an encouraging smile to him.

"Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I  
And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call…"

As the song wore on, it got easier. Soon they were twirling in their own little space. Dancing wasn't hard, especially with Wanda. It was like a chemistry they had, it flowed perfectly like it was supposed to happen. He looked down into her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. It made the joy fill up inside of him even more.

"And I'm truly inspired  
Finding my soul  
There in your eyes  
And you  
Have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised…"

She rested her head on his shoulder and he held her closer, their dance turning into just a slow rock back and forth. At this moment, this perfect moment, he seemed to feel more in love with her than ever.

"And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain  
Gently kiss your fears away  
You can turn to me and cry  
Always understand that I  
Give you all I have inside…"

She looked up at him. He rested his forehead on hers. They didn't once take their eyes off each other. Everyone else disappeared. It was only them now dancing on clouds. She brushed her fingers gently across his cheek and leaned in. He leaned in to her and caught her lips with his. Every movement of their lips against each other's said "I love you" without words.

"I won't ever be too far to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
I'll always remember  
That part of you so tender  
And be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call."

* * *

**"Whenever You Call" is by Mariah Carey and Brian McKnight. **

**It's so romantic and one of the most beautiful songs i've ever heard. I was trying to find a good song for them and when i heard this one i had to use it.**


	10. The Wish

**Thank you meerkatcosmo113 for all of your reviews so far.**

**Here's another funny one. Timmy makes the wish for Cosmo and Wanda to have a baby which leads him to wonder where babies come from.**

* * *

The Wish

Cosmo and Wanda had been constantly obsessing over babies lately. They'd always wanted one, but recently they'd been seeing the most adorable babies and made them long for one even more.

Finally Timmy couldn't take it anymore. Wanda explained to him that fairies just couldn't have babies whenever they wanted but none of them were sure whether it was actually against the rules to wish for one.

"Okay then," Timmy said seeing a loophole. "I wish…!"

"STOP!" came Jorgen von Strangle's voice. Suddenly they were poofed into his office in Fairy World. "Who was about to wish for the b-word?...oh Turner, no surprise there."

"But there's no rule that says I can't wish for it," Timmy said.

"That's where you're wrong Turner." Jorgen poofed up the rule book. He searched but it wasn't officially put in. It was only on a sticky note. "I've got to remember to update this. Alright Turner, you can wish for the baby. But be warned. Dire consequences will come with it."

"And I don't care," Timmy said. He turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish you two would have a baby!"

The two of them happily waved their wands but it seemed like nothing happened.

Timmy was confused. "Nothing happened."

"It'll happen, you just wait," Jorgen said. He turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "And anyway Cosmo you have to…uh…put the baby inside of her."

A smile spread across Cosmo's face. "I don't mind doing that," he said giving her a look that made her blush.

"How's he gonna do that?" Timmy asked innocently.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Jorgen froze not knowing how to explain that to a kid. "Um, don't worry about it Timmy. You're too young to understand," Wanda said.

"Bye Jorgen," Cosmo said. They poofed back to Timmy's room.

"But guys, I wanna know. How are you gonna put the baby in her?" Timmy asked impatiently.

"Timmy, that's not important," Wanda said. "What is important is that we're going to have a baby."

"We'll tell you when you're older Timmy," Cosmo said.

"Why can't I know now?"

Cosmo turned to Wanda. "Maybe it's time we told him about the wands and the wings babe."

Wanda shook her head. "Timmy's too young to know about that stuff Cosmo."

"He's not ten anymore honey."

Wanda thought for a moment. "Well…I guess he is old enough now."

Timmy waited impatiently while they thought of how to lightly approach the subject. "Okay, remember when you snuck into our castle that night?" Cosmo asked.

"The time I met Maryanne?"

"No the other time. And you came into our room and saw us…" he let his voice trail off.

Timmy's eyes got wide. He remembered perfectly. He'd come into their castle late at night because he wasn't able to sleep. He heard them in their room and when he opened the door the room was dark, the two were half naked, Wanda was on Cosmo's lap, and he'd just taken her bra off. Luckily for him he hadn't seen anything else. "That…?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes. When a husband and a wife love each other very much they…go to bed and…they…"

"Have sex," Cosmo said bluntly.

Wanda nodded. "Right. They do what you saw us doing except there's more to it..."

"You see the man puts his...you know...in a womans...you know..and..."

Wanda elbowed him. "You don't need to be _that_ explicit."

"Sorry."

"And that's how babies are made."

They watched his emotions across his face. He looked a bit freaked out and his eye was twitching. "Okay…I'm gonna go get some juice." He walked out of the room.

* * *

**Poor Timmy. He's losing more and more of his innocence the more he hangs around Cosmo and Wanda and now he's getting "the talk". Well, he wanted to know. **

**Also, in the beginning, it's basically like Fairly Odd Baby. Except that Wanda's having the baby like nature intended her to. **

**Ha, and i'm watching Fairly Odd Baby right now as i write this.**


	11. Daddy Frankenstein

**Back again with more funny stories. **

**Poof watches Frankenstein with Timmy and their imagination gets a little bit carried away.**

* * *

Daddy Frankenstein

Timmy and Poof sat in front of the TV in Timmy's room one night watching Frankenstein. They had just gotten to the part where Frankenstein came to life, but then Wanda came in. "Timmy, turn this off. Poof shouldn't be watching movies like this." She changed the channel and turned on Sesame Street instead.

"Aw come on Wanda. Frankenstein isn't even scary."

They glanced at Poof who was trembling.

Wanda picked him up and rocked him. "He's going to have nightmares now. No letting Poof watch scary movies like this, okay Timmy?"

Timmy pouted. "Fine."

She put Poof down next to him then went back into her fishbowl. Suddenly Cosmo came out. "Who's watching Frankenstein?!" He looked at the TV and saw Sesame Street. "Aw, you know I love that movie."

"Well Wanda won't let us watch it," Timmy said hoping that Cosmo would let them.

"Really? Well…" Then he realized he had a son who was hardly a year old yet and stopped himself. "Well, that's a good thing. It's too scary for Poof. He'll have nightmares."

"You sound like Wanda," Timmy said disappointed.

Cosmo shrugged. "Just doing my job." He started to go back to the fishbowl. Then he turned around just as lightning flashed outside and got in their faces. "BOO!"

"AHH!" they screamed.

Cosmo laughed. "I couldn't resist." He poofed back into the fishbowl.

"Timmy," Poof said tapping his shoulder. He pointed to the fishbowl and then to the TV.

"What? You think Cosmo is Frankenstein?" Timmy said. Poof nodded. "Poof that's crazy. Cosmo isn't Frnakenstein."

Poof shook his rattle and turned Timmy's hair Cosmo's shade of green.

"Okay, so he has green hair. That doesn't mean anything," Timmy said as Poof switched it back.

Poof imitated Cosmo scaring them.

Timmy shook his head. "That still doesn't mean anything. That was just Cosmo being Cosmo."

Poof pointed to the fishbowl.

"Okay, we'll go in there. But I'm telling you Cosmo isn't Frankenstein."

* * *

Inside the fishbowl, Wanda was in the living room waiting for Cosmo. "Cosmo, what in the world are you doing?"

"Hold on babe." He came out in a Frankenstein outfit. "This is the perfect costume for that Halloween party." He and Wanda had been invited to a big Halloween party in Fairy World next weekend.

Wanda nodded her approval. "Not bad."

Cosmo poofed her into a bride of Frankenstein outfit. "And you'll be my bride."

Wanda giggled. "I like it. Hey, did you call and tell them we were coming?"

Cosmo thought for a moment. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"I'll do it." She flew upstairs to RSVP.

Timmy and Poof came inside and hid behind the wall. When they saw Cosmo dressed as Frankenstein they gasped. "Oh my god, Cosmo really is Frankenstein," Timmy said.

"Poof poof," Poof cowering behind him.

"Right Poof, we've got to do something. I wish we had a giant cage to drop on him."

Cosmo was getting hungry. He decided his favorite ice cream would work right about now. He flew off to the kitchen and didn't notice the giant cage fall into the place where he had been standing.

"Darn it, we're going to have a try something else," Timmy said.

"Poof poof." A big butterfly net appeared.

Timmy shook his head. "A butterfly net would never hold Frankenstein. We've got to try something different." They went to the kitchen and peeked in through the door watching Cosmo eat his ice cream. "Look at him, just standing there, eating ice cream."

"Poof," Poof agreed.

"It's probably some kind of mutated stuff that looks like ice cream to make him stronger. He's probably planning to take over the world or something."

"Daddy?" Poof asked.

Timmy thought about that. "You're right. He must have kidnapped the real Cosmo and has him locked up somewhere. We're going to trap this guy and make him tell us where Cosmo is."

Cosmo finished his ice cream and put his empty bowl in the sink. Wanda would get him for it later; she didn't like to have dirty dishes in the sink. But he didn't feel like cleaning it right now.

"I wish for a big laser." A laser appeared in his hands and he aimed it at the Frankenstein Cosmo.

Cosmo flew out of the room to go find Wanda just as Timmy fired the lasers. They hit nearly everywhere in the kitchen except Cosmo who was whistling to himself and didn't notice a thing.

Timmy threw the laser aside. "We're going to have to get more difficult Poof." They followed Cosmo out of the kitchen.

He thought of something as he neared the stairs. He had already scared Timmy and Poof that day, why not scare Wanda too? He laughed to himself at the thought. Then he stuck his arms out walking slowly and groaning like a zombie. "Wanda…" he said in a scary voice.

"Mama!" Poof exclaimed.

"He's going after Wanda! We've got to stop him now!" Timmy said. They followed Cosmo upstairs. "Alright Poof, I wish I had a giant cannon that would shoot out an indestructible metal net." The weapon appeared in his hands.

Cosmo threw the door open to him and Wanda's room.

"See you next weekend Billy Crystal Ball," Wanda said. Suddenly the lights went out and lightning flashed again. She froze and turned around to see a zombie behind her.

"Wanda…!" it said.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

The lights turned on. "Freeze you imposter!" Timmy shouted. Fired the cannon and the net trapped Cosmo against the wall.

"What the heck?" Cosmo tried to break out. "What's going on?!"

Timmy and Poof went over to him with glares on their faces. "Alright Frankenstein, what have you done with Cosmo?!"

Cosmo gave them a confused look. "What? I am Cosmo…"

Timmy slapped him in the face. "Don't play dumb. We know you kidnapped the real Cosmo and tried to get Wanda too!"

"Okay, I'm really confused. What are you talking about…?"

Timmy raised the cannon again to fire something else. "Alright then, since you won't talk…!"

Wanda stepped between them. "What is the matter with you two? Cosmo isn't Frankenstein."

"He's got you brainwashed Wanda!" Timmy said trying to push past her.

Wanda poofed Cosmo out of the net and removed the Frankenstein costume. "See, he really is Cosmo."

"It was just a costume for a Halloween party we're going to," Cosmo said.

Timmy and Poof narrowed their eyes at him. "How do we know you're really Cosmo?"

"Ask me something only I would know."

"If it was raining on the third Wednesday in January and Poof and I were swept off into a hurricane, would you save us or sit on the couch eating pudding while Wanda did everything?"

"Eat the pudding," Cosmo answered quickly.

"Yeah, it's definitely Cosmo."

"Why would you think I was Frankenstein?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy pointed to Poof. "He started it."

Wanda put her hands on her hips. "You see? _This_ is why Poof shouldn't be watching scary movies."

Cosmo held Poof. "It's okay Poof, I'm not Frankenstein. See? Same daddy as always."

* * *

**I don't remember where i got this idea from but it sure is funny. Reviews are welcome.**


	12. To Graduate

**More teenage Cosmo and Wanda because they were so adorable (and they still are)**

**It's 2 weeks before high school graduation but Cosmo might not be able to graduate.**

* * *

To Graduate

Senior year was almost over. Finals were done and in two weeks when graduation came, our young fairies would officially be done with high school for the rest of their lives. Cosmo saw no more worries. No more stressing out about tests, no more bullies, no more difficult work. He and Wanda would go to the same college and not have to worry about their parents trying to keep them apart. It was all perfect.

He came home late after going out on a date with her. After taking her home he went home himself and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I went out with Wan…I mean I was out with my friends," he said. If she found out he was with Wanda her rage would begin.

"I got a call from your guidance counter today. She wants to have a meeting with us tomorrow morning."

"Why? What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know Cosmo lo-lo. We'll find out what's going on."

* * *

The next day Cosmo sat nervously in the guidance office next to his mother. The old guidance counselor sat in front of them at her desk. She adjusted her glass and looked over some papers.

"What's going on Mrs. Dee? I know my Cosmo lo-lo did nothing wrong to deserve any kind of punishment…" Mama Cosma said.

"Nonsense Mrs. Cosma. Cosmo is not being punished. Well, not the way you're thinking."

Cosmo froze. "What did I do?"

"Cosmo, I'm sure you're aware that your grades were not the best throughout your years here," Mrs. Dee began. "My records show that you have failing grades on several of your finals. You have to take them again and if you do not pass you will not be graduating."

"What?!" Mama Cosma exclaimed. "I know my Cosmo lo-lo is no genius but surely you have something wrong! He couldn't have failed his finals!" Mrs. Dee handed her the papers. "What?!"

Cosmo sighed. He thought he was done with school and he could spend all of his time with Wanda. But now he had to retake his finals.

Afterwards Cosmo wanted to go to Wanda's house and tell her but Mama Cosma wouldn't let him leave. She sent him up to his room and made him study the rest of the afternoon. But instead of studying, he sat on his bed with an open science textbook on the phone with Wanda.

"Cosmo, you can't not graduate!" Wanda exclaimed after he told her. "I won't go to college without you."

"Big Daddy would just make you go," he pointed out.

"I'd make something up, I don't know. But you need to pass these finals Cosmo!"

"I don't know Wanda. It was already hard enough the first time. I don't know if I can pass if I take them again."

"Don't talk that way. I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. You'll be more than ready by the time we're done."

"Are you sure about this Wanda? I mean, you could be going to graduation parties and everything and hanging out with your friends."

"Oh Cosmo, I don't mind. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I knew you might not be graduating with me."

Cosmo spent the next week and a half with Wanda while she helped him study. Half the time Mama Cosma wouldn't let him out of the house so she poofed into his room and they spent the afternoons there with the door locked. Sometimes they went to the park or to Fairy Fro-Yo but it proved to be way too distracting for him. In fact everything seemed to be distracting.

It was the day before his test and they were sitting in his room and Wanda was quizzing him on math formulas. "Okay, what is the quadratic formula?"

"Um, negative b plus or minus the square root of…hey look at that bird!" he said pointing outside.

Wanda sighed. "Cosmo, focus!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What was the question?"

"What is the quadratic formula?"

"Oh, um, negative b, plus or minus the square root of…b squared minus 4ac…over 2a?"

"Good job," she said encouragingly. She'd noticed this whole time that Cosmo needed absolutely no distractions and lots of encouragement to get anything done. "Okay, how do you do elimination?"

He picked up a chip out of the bowl near them. "Isn't that when you cross out answers to find the right one?"

Wanda shook her head and sighed. "No, that's the process of elimination."

"Can we take a break?"

"No Cosmo. Your tests are tomorrow."

He crawled over to her and rested his forehead on hers with a sly smirk on his face. "Come on Wanda. We've been doing this since noon." He pounced on her knocking her onto her back and kissing her deeply.

She started laughing. "Cosmo!" They rolled around laughing and tickling each other for a few moments. Eventually she sat up and he sat up as well.

"See Wanda? I told you we needed a break," Cosmo said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "Cosmo, please focus on this. I don't want to see you fail sweet heart."

He looked down. "What's the point? I'm not that smart anyway. Who says I'll pass?"

She lifted his chin. "I know you will. I have faith in you. You just have to have faith in yourself. You're smarter than you think you are."

"Are you sure?"

She kissed his lips. "I'm positive. You're going to pass all of your finals and we're going to college together."

* * *

The next day Cosmo went to school to retake his finals. It was very hard, just like the first time he took them. He was so sure he failed and he wouldn't be able to graduate and he and Wanda wouldn't get to be together next year.

But a few days later he was walking across the stage and received his diploma from the principal.

* * *

**This is why Cosmo and Wanda have each other. They make each other do better.**


	13. Leaving Timmy

**I have so many stories written i can't post them past enough!**

**It's that time. Timmy is about to turn 18 and that's when kids are supposed to lose their fairy god parents.**

* * *

Leaving Timmy

Timmy was now 17 years old about to turn 18 in only a week. That was when Fairy God Parents left their god children, the day after their 18th birthday. Many years ago long before Cosmo and Wanda became god parents, it used to be on their 18th birthday, but it was decided that was a cruel thing to happen on their birthday so it was switched to the day after. He was well aware that he would have to lose his godparents soon. He had dreaded that day and it was hard for him to accept that it was coming closer.

Cosmo and Wanda were in their fishbowl castle one evening sitting on the living room couch. It was also very hard for them to accept that the time was coming closer. Timmy was their favorite god child and they thought of him as their real child. It broke their hearts to have to leave in only a few days. "It's hard to believe we're almost done here," Wanda said.

"I'm not ready. Timmy's our best god child," Cosmo said sadly.

Suddenly Poof, who was six years old poofed into the living room. He flew over to his parents and sat in between them happily.

"Why are you so happy kiddo?" Cosmo said rubbing his lavender hair.

"Timmy's the best big brother ever! We're gonna stay with Timmy forever right?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. They had been afraid to tell Poof they'd have to leave Timmy one day. They were so close. But they knew they couldn't hide it forever. "Well sweetie, maybe not forever…" Wanda said.

Poof's face fell. "Why not?"

"Well you see when a kid grows up then their fairy god parents have to go back to Fairy World," Wanda said trying to put it lightly.

"And when Timmy turns 18 next weekend, he'll be grown up," Cosmo finished.

Poof's eyes welled up. "We have to leave Timmy?" he said softly.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded. She hugged her little boy comfortingly. "I'm sorry Poof, but it has to happen."

"But I don't want to leave Timmy." He poofed out of her arms and out of the fishbowl. Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other worriedly and followed.

Timmy had just come into his room bouncing a basketball from playing with Chester and AJ. "Hey you guys…"

Poof flew into his arms crying. "Timmy you're not gonna let us leave right? We're gonna stay with you."

Timmy was surprised by the outburst for a moment. He looked at Cosmo and Wanda who shrugged helplessly. He sat down on his bed and put Poof on his lap. "I don't want you to leave little guy." He laughed slightly. "When you three leave I'll have to do everything myself," he joked.

Wanda and Cosmo laughed and she pushed his arm playfully. "Hey!"

"Maybe we can try to convince Jorgen to let you guys stay longer. You're the best little brother I could ever have and I don't want you to go," Timmy said.

Poof hugged him. "I'm not leaving Timmy. I'm staying with you forever."

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other again. They hadn't given much thought until today to how Poof would take leaving Timmy but they worried for when that day came.

* * *

The day after Timmy's birthday he was in his room playing catch with Poof and Cosmo and Wanda were sitting on his bed watching. They had packed their bags last night. It was only a matter of time now before Jorgen came to tell them to leave.

A few minutes later they heard the ceiling rumble, a sound they had become accustomed to by now after having him come in so many times to scold them, and Jorgen von Strangle appeared. He eyed Cosmo and Wanda. "Congratulations Cosmo and Wanda, you finally managed to keep a god child for more than 3 years. How long has it been, 200 years since you did that?" he said with a sarcastic tone. He looked at Timmy. "And you haven't gotten them revealed, also very impressive."

"You should have given us a little more credit," Timmy said.

"Alright Timmy, for keeping your god parents for this long you still get to keep everything you have from them," Jorgen said. "And I'm not going to wipe your memory, it'll just fade over time."

Timmy's eyes got wide. "I'm going to forget about them?!"

Jorgen shrugged. "Sorry, standard procedure. Say your good bye's."

Wanda hugged her god child sadly. "I guess this is it Timmy."

Cosmo flew over to Jorgen and pulled out his wallet. "How much do you want for another year?"

Jorgen raised his eyebrows. "You know I don't do bribes."

Cosmo pulled out thirty dollars. "I'll throw in another ten for two years." He elbowed him. "Come on, you know you want to."

Jorgen glared at him for a moment. "Thirty bucks for _one_ year."

Their eyes got wide. "Seriously?!"

Jorgen shoved the money into his pocket. "You're lucky I've grown kind of fond of you over they years Turner."

"YAY!" they all exclaimed embracing.

Over the next year they spent as much time together as they could. Timmy had started college in the fall and they went with him, their fishbowl sitting on the night table in his dorm and he seemed to not care when his roommate questioned it. They went places with him in the form of watches as they had taken to doing for a while instead of him carrying the fishbowl as he sometimes did when he was younger. They enjoyed their time together more than anything since they all knew they didn't have much of it left.

Finally that day came, right after his 19th birthday. They had been at Timmy's house that weekend for his birthday and they were in the empty living room when Jorgen came in. "Alright, I mean it this time. You three have to leave!"

Cosmo flew over to Jorgen again with his wallet open. "Okay, I don't have a lot this time, but how about ten dollars and I think there's some birthday cake left."

"NO!" Jorgen shouted.

"But it's chocolate cake…"

"NO!"

Cosmo held up his hands. "Okay, okay, if you don't like cake there some cookies in the kitchen." He poofed up the box of Oreos. "See? Oreos," he said shaking the box in Jorgen's face.

Jorgen's glare hardened. "_Cosmo_…!"

Cosmo flew behind Wanda hiding in fear.

"Say your good bye's. I don't like you _that_ much Turner."

Timmy hugged each of his god parents sadly. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Timmy," Wanda said starting to tear up.

Timmy rubbed Poof's head as he looked like he was going to cry. "I'm gonna miss you little bro."

"I don't wanna go," Poof said.

Timmy took off his pink hat he still wore and put it on Poof's head. "Keep it. Don't forget me, okay?"

Poof hugged him. "Okay Timmy."

"Time to go," Jorgen said.

Cosmo poofed up their bags. He looked at Jorgen hopefully. "Seriously, ten bucks and birthday cake for another year." Jorgen glared at him again. "Or not, whichever you like best."

They all gave Timmy a big group hug. This was the worst part of being Fairy God parents, having to leave a child that you've grown so close to over the years. And indeed they had grown closer to Timmy than any god child they' ever had. Cosmo and Wanda truly felt like Timmy was their own son.

Ten minutes later they were still hugging and crying and saying their good bye's and Jorgen was leaning against the wall starting to get impatient. "Can you hurry this up? I've got a meeting in five minutes."

They all glared at him. Timmy hugged Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof again. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Timmy," Wanda said. Finally they had to let go. "Bye," they said sadly.

Jorgen waved his wand and just like that, his god parents were gone.

Timmy lay down on his bed sadly. He'd had Cosmo and Wanda since he was 10 years old. At this point he didn't know what to do without him. He already felt extremely lonely.

Suddenly he felt something under his pillow. He pulled it out and it was a picture of them at Six Flags last year. He remembered that day. He and Cosmo had been wearing Pokemon t-shirts and Poof had gotten on his first roller coaster that day. Wanda hadn't wanted him to but in the end she gave in and he was scared out of his mind.

He looked at the back and in fancy handwriting it said "We love you." He knew Wanda must have put it there. He smiled. He would keep this with him always. Even when his memory of them faded he would still have this with him.

* * *

**Aww poor Timmy. But the day had to come. It happens to every kid. Luckily they were able to bribe Jorgen for another year. Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. I'm Here For You

**Cosmo faced a lot fo bullies in high school. Luckily he had someone to help him get through it and help him see himself for who he really is.**

* * *

I'm here for you

Wanda walked through the hallways of her high school in her cheerleading uniform surrounded by a group of cheerleaders. There was a pep rally that afternoon and they had done a lot of cheers and dances. Now they were walking towards their lockers while everyone who passed congratulated them and the boys swooned over them.

Wanda noticed her boyfriend standing by the door looking very upset. Her joy was quickly replaced with concern. "See you guys," she said starting to fly towards him.

"Where are you going?" the cheerleading captain Alita asked.

"Cosmo's upset," Wanda said.

They glanced over at him. "You really need to break up with him Wanda. He's a loser," Alita said. "And anyone on the cheerleading team does _not_ date losers."

"Why aren't you with Juandissimo anymore?" said another girl Amy. "Now he was a real man."

Wanda glared at all of them. They were always saying these things and pushing her to break up with Cosmo ever since they got together 5 months ago. They said she was too "cool" for him. Honestly, she didn't care about being popular. Yeah, she appreciated that everyone seemed to like her, but it really made no difference to her either way. "Look, I don't care if any of you have a problem with my boyfriend. Honestly, it's none of your business." She flew off towards him.

When she got over to him neither of them said anything. All she did was reach out and hug him tightly. He hugged her back and they stayed there for a moment. "What happened?" she asked.

Before he could respond some guys walked past. "Hey Wanda, why the hell are you with that moron?" they said laughing.

She felt his hands clench into angry fists and she understood. The kids at school bullied Cosmo mercilessly and sometimes it really got to him. She took his hand and led him over to a secluded bench.

"Why do they say these things about me? What have I ever done to them?" he said with tears now streaming down his face.

She wiped them away. She hated to see Cosmo this way and she wished he wouldn't let their words get to him so much. She didn't see him that way at all. "You didn't do anything, Cosmo. They're just a bunch of low lives with nothing better to do than to pick on someone."

"But…but if I wasn't as stupid as they say then they wouldn't make fun of me all the time. So what if I really am just an idiot? And you shouldn't be with an idiot; you deserve someone so much better to love you. Not someone as worthless at me…"

She put her finger over her lips not wanting to hear anymore. "Stop that. You're more than that, you're more than what you say you are. You're not worthless. When I look at you, I don't see a worthless idiot. I see a sweet, caring, cute guy with the best sense of humor I've ever seen, and the eyes of the guy I fell in love with." She tousled his hair and made him smile. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You need to have more faith in yourself. Don't let what their words say get you down. I want to see that strong happy Cosmo that wouldn't care either way what people said about him."

A smile crept across his face. Her words made him feel better. He couldn't stay sad after hearing this from her. "I will be for you."

"Good." She tickled his stomach a bit and he started laughing. "See? The happy Cosmo that I love."

He composed himself then leaned in to her to kiss her. "Let's get outta here lollipop." They waved their wands and their bags appeared in their hands. Cosmo's felt light and he looked inside of it. It was empty. "Aw man, I forgot my stuff."

Wanda waved her wand and books appeared inside of it. "Do you have everything now?"

Cosmo looked through it. "I think so." He closed it and put it on his back, then they flew out of the school hand in hand. They went to Cosmo's house and went up to his room. Luckily Mama Cosma wasn't there. She didn't like Wanda for whatever reason. And it always made Wanda upset that she always tried to be nice to Mama Cosma but was met with disapproval and the venom dripping off every word she said to her.

They dropped their bags, kicked their shoes off, then hugged each other tightly and kissed. Wanda let her hair out of its yellow cheerleading bow and it fell loosely down her back. Cosmo took a CD off his shelf and put it in the CD player. Then they sat on his racecar bed leaning against the wall with their legs on each other's and poofed up a bowl of salt and vinegar chips to share.

After the 3rd track, Cosmo brushed the crumbs off his hands and held hers. "Hey Wanda?"

"Hmm?" she asked swallowing the last chip she put in her mouth.

"Thanks, for what you said earlier. I really needed that. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to help me get through things sometimes. It really means a lot to me."

Wanda smiled. "Don't mention it Cosmo. That's what a good girlfriend does."

"You really are a good girlfriend honey. And I'll repay you by…by being a great boyfriend."

Wanda put the nearly empty bowl of chips aside and cuddled up close to him. "I guess that means we'll both be very happy." She kissed him. "I'm here for you Cosmo. If you forget anything else, don't ever forget that."

He ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I won't." He leaned towards her and they kissed again.

Suddenly the door opened and they looked up and saw Mama Cosma not looking happy at all. "So you corrupt my son when I'm not around huh?"

Wanda shook her head quickly. "No, of course not. It wasn't like that…"

"Cosmo lo-lo, what did I say about asking permission to have this girl over here."

"Sorry Mama," Cosmo said even though he knew if he had asked she would have said no. "Can Wanda stay for dinner?" he asked hopefully. He wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

Mama Cosma looked at them for a moment. The last thing she wanted to do was let this rich little cheerleader stay for dinner and continue to date her son. Yet she gave in. "Fine. Dinner will be ready soon. But I don't want you two up here alone like this. Come downstairs." She turned around and flew downstairs herself.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other then finally got up and went downstairs. Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Geez, what does she think we're going to do?"

"Apparently I'm going to corrupt you," Wanda said jokingly. They both laughed.

Cosmo pulled her into his arms before they went downstairs and kissed her again. The things Wanda said to him that day stayed with him. He built up more of his confidence and ignored the bullies at school who constantly tried to bring him down. She was always there for him and he was always there for her.


	15. The Expectants

**I've been writing a lot about Cosmo and Wanda's life after they left Timmy. It was neevr really said what happened afterwards (well, except Grow Up Timmy Turner but that movie didn't make much sense to me to be honest) so it's really a mystery. Which is why it's so much fun to write about. **

**Cosmo and Wanda left Timmy 3 years ago and are now living in Fairy World. Then they get osme exciting news.**

* * *

The Expectants

Cosmo and Wanda sat perched as pink and green birds on the window sill of Timmy's apartment watching him sit on the floor playing Call of Duty. They'd had to leave him three years ago. Cosmo even convinced Jorgen to let them stay an extra year but they had to leave and Timmy was now 23 and he had his own apartment in Dimmsdale.

Wanda raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't he be at work or something?"

Cosmo elbowed her. "You know Timmy doesn't work."

"He's an adult now. He has to."

"His shift is probably over honey."

Wanda seemed to accept that answer and they continued watching him. She sighed. "I miss him."

"Hey Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Wanda glared at him. "Shut up you idiot!"

Timmy looked over at the window. "Who called me?" He went over to it expecting a person but all he saw was pink and green birds. He stared at them and Wanda was sure they'd be in trouble with Jorgen for it when they got home.

Timmy looked at them with a curious expression. "Interesting." He obviously didn't remember them. His memory of fairy god parents must have faded already. He stared at them for a moment and something struck inside of him. He remembered something having to do with pink and green long ago in his past, however he couldn't place what it was. Oh well. He patted the birds on their heads then went to go play his game.

After making sure he wasn't looking they poofed away back to their house in Fairy World. They hadn't gotten another god child these past three years. They decided to settle down for a while and relax. Almost as soon as they got there, a lavender blur flew over and tackled Cosmo to the floor.

"Hi daddy!" Poof said.

"Hey kid," Cosmo said.

Wanda knelt down next to them and kissed her son on his forehead. "How was school sport?"

Poof frowned and his enthusiasm faded. "Um…"

"Oh no, what happened?" Wanda said.

"I got in trouble because I said Ms. Fairzer was a stupid teacher."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I got a bad grade on my math test."

Cosmo lifted his son off his back and put him in his lap. "He spent too much time with Timmy," he said to Wanda.

"Poof just because you get a bad grade doesn't mean your teacher is stupid," Wanda said.

"Unless of course she really is stupid," Cosmo said.

"But I didn't understand it," Poof said with a pout.

"Did you ask her for help?" Wanda asked.

"Well…no."

"Okay then, if you don't understand something ask your teacher for help and your dad and I will help you," Wanda said. "Okay?"

"More like your mom will help you. I'm terrible at math," Cosmo said.

"That's true. Your dad thinks two plus two equals fish."

Poof laughed. "Really daddy?"

"What? It doesn't equal fish?"

"Daddy, it equals four," Poof said still laughing.

"Oh, I thought the 4 my teacher wrote stood for fish."

* * *

Late that night Cosmo went to check on Poof who was knocked out sleeping. Back when Poof was born, he worried that he wouldn't be a good father. But now that he'd had nearly ten years of practice he felt better about it. He flew downstairs and sat on the couch to watch Fairytainment Tonight.

"Cosmo."

He looked over and nearly melted into the floor. Wanda floated over to him in a lacey pink and black bra and thong, stockings, and stiletto heels. It looked like his little vixen was coming out to play tonight. "Wanda…"

She straddled his waist and kissed him passionately. "Do you like this?"

He ran his hands up her legs and hips with a satisfied smile on his face. His eyes drifted up from her cleavage to her beautiful face. "You have no idea."

She grinded her hips against him and felt him growing hard. She kissed his neck. He moaned when she kissed along his jaw line, his sensitive spot. She licked up to his earlobe and he sighed as she sent a shiver down his spine. She went back to his mouth for a moment then rested her forehead on his looking into his eyes. "Poof's asleep and we've got the whole night to ourselves."

"Wanna go have some fun?" he asked with a sly smirk.

She giggled and kissed him again. "You read my mind." He picked her up and flew to the bedroom where they spent the night making love.

* * *

A few weeks later Wanda woke up feeling terrible. Her head and stomach were hurting. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her and flew to the bathroom to throw up her guts. She came back into the room and lay down wondering why she was so sick.

Cosmo woke up and noticed her coming back in. He kissed her cheek. "Good morning love."

"Good morning," she said.

"You okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't feel well."

He sat up and grew concerned. "What's wrong?" He put his hand on her forehead. "You feel warm."

"My head hurts and I threw up."

"Do you want soup for breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll make it."

"No, you rest. I'll make it. And I'll make breakfast for Poof too."

Wanda wasn't so sure about that. Cosmo was a horrible chef and his culinary skills hadn't improved very much in the years they had been together. "Make him cereal."

"I was gonna make pancakes."

Poof flew into the room in his blue striped pajamas. "Hi mommy, hi daddy!" He sat down on the other side of Wanda.

"Good morning sweet heart," Wanda said.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"I'm just not feeling very well today."

Cosmo rubbed his son's lavender hair. "You wanna help me make your mom some soup?"

Poof nodded. "Yeah."

They got off the bed and started to fly out of the room. "And how about we have some pancakes for breakfast kiddo?"

"Yeah!"

Wanda sighed. Hopefully they didn't ruin her kitchen.

* * *

A few days later Wanda still wasn't feeling any better. If anything the nausea had gotten worse. She was sitting on the living room couch watching a re-run of Fairytainment Tonight with one of her favorite celebrities Amy PrettyFairy.

Cosmo flew over to her and felt her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said even though she didn't feel much better. But she didn't want him to worry about her too much. It was probably just a cold that would be gone in a matter of days.

He glanced at the TV. "Ooh, Amy PrettyFairy. She's so pretty."

Wanda glared at him. "Cosmo!"

He turned back to her and kissed her. "Not _nearly_ as beautiful as you are dear."

Poof flew into the room with his soccer ball. "Can we go now dad?"

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"To the park. We're gonna play soccer," Cosmo said. "Do you want to come?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm just gonna stay home and rest for a little while."

"Are you still sick mommy?" Poof asked.

Wanda nodded. "Yeah, but I'm getting better."

Cosmo poofed up and blanket and put it over her. Then he kissed her cheek. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

The next afternoon Wanda was laying on the couch still feeling sick. Cosmo was starting to get worried. He sat down next to her. "Wanda, I'm worried about you."

She held his hand. "Don't worry about it. It'll pass."

"But what if it doesn't? What if you're really sick? It could be some kind of disease or something and you won't get any better and we…wouldn't be together anymore." The thought that Wanda could die from whatever she had terrified him. He wouldn't be able to live without her. He couldn't raise Poof alone. He needed her by his side.

She sat up and hugged him seeing how worried he was. "Cosmo, that's not going to happen, I'm fine, really."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor Wanda. You've been like this for over a week."

"If you want me to go, I'll go."

A little while later they took Poof to Mama Cosma's house and they went to the hospital. Cosmo hated the doctor's office. All the scary tools and operations that went on. It made him shiver just thinking about what they would do to Wanda. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested this.

Dr. Rip Studwell came in. He checked out Wanda and said he would be back in a few minutes with results. "Alright you two, I've got good news and bad news."

"Then what's the bad news?" Wanda asked.

"Cosmo is still stupid."

Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I already know that."

"So what's the good news?" Cosmo asked.

"The good news is that you're pregnant Wanda."

They both looked at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

Wanda hugged her husband tightly and he hugged her back.

"You know, ever since those two fairies had that baby some years ago and Jorgen revoked the law on fairy babies, couples seem to have been in here nonstop."

"That was us," Cosmo said.

"Oh yeah, it was. Congratulations on your second child."

"Thank you Dr. Rip Studwell," Wanda said.

"You're very welcome. Now if there's nothing else you need right now, get out of my office."

They poofed outside and kissed very passionately. Wanda giggled. "I love you so much."

Cosmo rested his head on her forehead. "You don't know how happy you make me Wanda." He thought for a moment. "I should have asked if it was a boy or a girl."

"We won't know that for a few months sweetie."

"I kinda want to be surprised again."

"That's fine by me." She kissed him again. "We've got to go tell Poof."

They went to Mama Cosma's house and she answered the door. "So what's the problem Wanda? Do you have some kind of deadly disease and you only have a few days to live?" she asked hopefully.

Wanda shook her head. "No, course not."

"She's pregnant," Cosmo said with a smile.

Mama Cosma's mouth dropped. "She's…she's pregnant?"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded too happy to notice her disapproval written all over her face. "Isn't it great?" Wanda said hugging Cosmo.

"Excuse me for a moment," Mama Cosma said. She flew upstairs and they heard her screaming.

Poof came over from watching Power Rangers. "What's wrong with Grandma?"

"I think she's having some kind of mental breakdown," Cosmo said.

"Come here Poof. There's something important we need to tell you," Wanda said. They sat down on the couch with him.

"You're okay, right mom?" Poof asked worried that she was really sick.

"Of course sweetie. I'm fine. And you're going to have a little brother or sister."

Poof's face lit up. "Really? I'm gonna be a big brother like Timmy?"

Cosmo nodded. "Yup."

Mama Cosma came back downstairs. "Did I hear correctly? You're pregnant?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes."

Mama Cosma felt dizzy again despite the aspirin she just took.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked concerned.

"Yes dear I'm fine."

They stayed over Mama Cosma's house for dinner. Afterwards Cosmo decided to play the part of the good son and help her put the dishes away. But she also wanted him in there to talk about Wanda's pregnancy which she didn't approve of. She hadn't said anything yet though and he wondered why. "You don't have anything to say about Wanda?"

"Why do you assume I have something to say about her?"

"Because you always do."

Mama Cosma sighed. "First you're with her against my orders, then you marry her, then you have a child with her, and if that's not enough you're having another one. Of course I disapprove."

"But you love Poof."

"Of course I do dear. Poof is a little darling. I just wish it could have been another woman that was his mother."

"But Wanda's a great mother and she's way more responsible than I am to tell you the truth."

"But _her_ of all women Cosmo? Surely you could have found someone better out of the millions of fairies in Fairy World. I mean, it was one thing that your god child wished for Poof but to have another child out of your own will. Don't you use birth control at least…?"

"Yeah, we do…sometimes…a few times…." Cosmo thought for a moment. They didn't really use it very much. He hated to use condoms, he wanted to feel her skin directly on him and she didn't like them either. And she was on the pill on and off but she didn't consistently take it.

"You should use it all the time. I mean to have another child with her…"

"Mom, we didn't plan for her to get pregnant. It just happened. And why does it matter that we have a family anyway. Isn't that how it's supposed to happen when fairies get married?"

Mama Cosma sighed. "I guess."

"Right. So she's going to have our baby and there's nothing you can do about that."

She thought for a moment. "What if it isn't your child? What if she slept with another man and she got pregnant."

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Mama that's ridiculous!"

"Alright, alright, fine." She dried her hand and put it on his shoulder. "I don't like her, but I'm happy for you dear, honestly. I'm happy that you have a family and you're happy."

He smiled. "Thanks mom."

* * *

Six months later Wanda was in the kitchen and water broke and she started panicking and freaking out. Then Cosmo came in and she told him the baby was coming. It's debatable who was panicking more, him or her. Then Poof came in and saw his parents freaking out. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The baby's coming!" they exclaimed.

"Then shouldn't mommy be at the hospital?"

The two of them froze for a moment and realized he was right. They got the stuff they had prepared for this day and took Poof to Mama Cosma's house. She opened the door and saw Cosmo carrying his wife who was now in pain and in labor.

"Mommy's having a baby, grandma, and daddy's scared," Poof explained.

"Gotta go. See ya!" Cosmo said quickly before poofing away. When they got to the hospital the doctors led them to the delivery wing and put Wanda in a room. Cosmo sat next to her not once taking his eyes off her. "Are you okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No I'm not okay Cosmo! This hurts!" She realized she had just snapped at him and felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Cosmo…"

He put his finger over her lips. "It's okay." He felt guilt wash over him. The same guilt he had felt when she was having Poof except this time it was stronger. This baby hadn't been wished for, he'd put it in her without a wish permitting him to do so. It was all _his_ fault that Wanda was in this much pain. "I'm sorry Wanda."

"For what?"

"It's my fault you're in pain like this."

She kissed him. "Cosmo, you think I'd be mad at you for this?"

He looked at her surprised. "You're not?"

"No. Good things come with a price."

"Yeah, we are gonna have to pay for this hospital bill," he said.

She shook her head. "Well yes we are, but that's not what I meant. I may have to be in a bit of pain for a while, but we're gonna have another baby in the end." She gasped as she felt a intense contraction.

He squeezed her hand. "Wanda," he said worriedly.

Dr. Rip Studwell came in. "Hello Cosmo, Wanda. This is like déjà vu isn't it. Minus your god child of course." He lifted the sheet.

"Hey, don't look down there," Cosmo said defensively. Only he could look at Wanda down there.

"Cosmo, he's the doctor. He has to," Wanda said.

He relaxed. "Oh yeah."

"Well, you're nearly fully dilated by now. Do you want to look Cosmo?" Cosmo came around and as soon as he saw it he passed out on the floor.

Wanda peeked around at him. "Are you okay dear?"

He stood up and flew back to his place next to her. "That was a cruel joke," he mumbled.

Dr. Rip Studwell continued to laugh. "I love that one. Gets 'em every time."

Wanda glared at both of them. "Excuse me but I am in extreme pain here!"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that." He waved his wand over her and the pain slowly subsided until she couldn't feel it anymore. "Push." She pushed the baby out and it didn't hurt as much since he was constantly waving his wand over her to make it go away. Cosmo held her hand kissing her and trying to keep her calm but he was shaking as well. He still felt bad for doing this to her. He hated to see his wife in this much pain.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU JERK?!" Wanda shouted at him.

"Well Wanda…you didn't really try to stop me," Cosmo said rubbing her hand in his.

"Push," Dr. Rip Studwell said.

She cried in pain as she pushed again. "COSMO COSMA I HATE YOU!"

Finally they heard a cry and Dr. Rip Studwell held their baby. "Congratulations, it's a baby boy." He wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Wanda.

She leaned back and they admired the adorable baby in her arms. He had green hair and soft cheeks and he opened his wide pink eyes and gazed back and forth at his parents.

"They always seem to have your eyes," Cosmo said holding his tiny hand.

"He looks so much like you though." She ran her fingers gently through his soft green hair. She kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I thought you hated me?" he said.

She shook her head. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. What should we name him?"

"Kei," Cosmo said.

"That's a cute name."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That'll be his name, Kei Cosma."

* * *

**This story was a bit on the longer side compared to the others. But i hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Caught In the Act

**These stories aren't in any kind of chronological order so we're going to jump back to their college years again.**

**Cosmo's room mate walks in on them.**

* * *

Caught in the Act

It was a drowsy evening in Fairy World. Surprising since it hardly ever rained there, at least where Cosmo and Wanda lived. They were on their college campus both in Cosmo's dorm room. They were laying on his bed, under the covers with only the table lamp on, and they were sleeping in each other's arms. They'd come up there at least an hour ago but somehow ended up falling asleep.

Soon Wanda started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up but felt an arm holding her down. She looked next to her and saw Cosmo sleeping soundly and a smile spread across her face. She brushed her long pink curls out of his face and turned to face him. If she could, she would lay with him like this for the rest of her life. No school, no disapproving eyes of their parents, just them, alone.

Soon Cosmo's eyes opened and he yawned. "Good morning," he said.

She giggled. "It's not morning. It's 8:00 at night."

Cosmo looked over at the digital clock on his room mate's night table. "So it is." That made her laugh again. "You won't believe the dream I had."

"What was it about?" she asked.

"We were swimming in a pool full of cheese and chocolate."

She raised her eyebrows. It sounded like a really gross combination. "Cheese and chocolate?"

"Yeah. Cheese is my favorite food, and chocolate is yours."

"Well that's sweet, I guess. I wonder how I got it out of my hair though." She shivered. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. It gets cold in here at night." He held her close to him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

She hugged him. "You're so sweet." They kissed, gently at first. But the passion started to grow. She wrapped her leg around his wanting to bring him closer to her. Then he rolled over on top of her not breaking their deep kiss.

He broke off after a moment and smiled. "See? I'm you're blanket."

Wanda laughed. "Come here." She pulled him back down to her and they continued kissing.

Suddenly the door opened but they didn't notice it. It was Cosmo's room mate Dash. He was extremely surprised by what he had walked in on. The covers were over them, He could hardly see Wanda, but he clearly saw that Cosmo was shirtless, and he heard a lot of moans and kisses. Basically it looked like more than it really was. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

The two quickly broke their kiss and nearly fell off the bed when they saw Dash standing in the doorway looking shocked. "AH!"

"Hey, uh, don't let me stop you," Dash said starting to back out.

They realized what Dash thought. Cosmo came off of Wanda and they sat up showing that Wanda had clothes on and Cosmo was in fact wearing pants. "Dash, we weren't…!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yeah, it wasn't like that!" Cosmo said.

"Whatever," Dash said coming into the room. "I just wanted to get some things." He picked up a book off his desk then started to head out of the room. "Have fun." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Wanda lay back on the bed and put her face in her hands. "Oh, that's so embarrassing!"

"At least we weren't really doing it. _That_ would have been bad," Cosmo said.

"Yeah, you're right, but still. How many times have we been walked in on?"

Cosmo thought for a moment. "Like…3? Hey think of it this way, in a couple years we'll live together and we can have sex whenever we want." He went over what he said and when he realized how it came out he bit his tongue for it.

Wanda lay there surprised. He wanted them to move in together? Now that she thought about it, it was inevitable that they would, but she'd never realized how fast that couple years would come. And having sex with him…But the way he said all of it, was he implying that they should get married? The thought made the blush spread across her face and she sat up looking away from him trying to hide it.

He immediately regretted what he said seeing her reaction. "Wanda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…I mean not that I wouldn't want to move in with you and have sex with you…uh…it's just…" It sounded more and more wrong the more he talked about it.

She put her hand on his. "I know Cosmo." She was still blushing. "Um, I should go. I have a test to study for." It was true she did have a test but really she just wanted to get out of the awkward situation. She stood up.

Cosmo got up as well. He didn't want her to leave. Geez, him and his big mouth. "Wanda, don't go. I-I didn't mean that how it sounded."

"I know Cosmo." She felt her face burning again. "I-I've thought about it too."

"You have?" he asked surprised.

She put her hands on his shoulders and nodded. "Mmm-hmm." After a moment she felt his lips on hers again. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. He backed into her until she fell back across his bed. This kiss was deep and passionate like the last, but this time it had a certain urgency that they'd never had before. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands roamed her body which made her moan and dive into him more. Her body was buzzing with this amazing feeling. Soon she managed to break their kiss. Sometimes she felt more than ready for him, but deep down she knew she wanted to wait.

He leaned into her again but she put her finger on his lips stopping him. "I really should go study for this test," she said breathlessly.

He was reluctant to let her go but they were still in school and there were things to consider. "I'll let you go then." They stood up and he gave her a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie." She walked out of the room and leaned against the closed door. Her mind was still reeling from that kiss. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt and it seemed like her body was still pulsing from it.

Suddenly Dash walked past her. "Done already? That was quick."

She glared at him. "Shut up Dash."


	17. You're Not Like Him

**I haven't updated in a while. But i'm back with a slightly sad and slightly angsty story.**

**Cosmo and Wanda get into a fight and Cosmo wonder's if he's becoming like his father.**

* * *

You're not like him

"Shut the hell up!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Wanda pushed him back. "Don't talk to me that way Cosmo! Where do you get off yelling at me like that!"

"You're the one yelling at me!" He said coming closer to her.

She backed up and hit the wall behind her. "Cosmo stop yelling. Poof and Kei are downstairs."

"You were yelling at me first Wanda." He was so mad at her his fist raised.

Wanda's eyes got wide. She tried to back away but the wall was behind her. Was he going to hit her? Her mind quickly flashed back to all the other times she'd been hit by a man. It was Juandissimo that did it each time. But not Cosmo. He would never hit her. But his hand didn't lower. She covered her face and shrunk down giving a small yelp of fear.

Cosmo froze realizing what he was about to do. All of his anger towards her melted away and his hand lowered. He felt ashamed of himself for what he had been about to do. His wife had tears in her eyes looking afraid of him. He felt like crying himself. He truly didn't mean to do this to her. "W-Wanda I…"

She got up and pushed past him. "Get away from me Cosmo."

"Wanda wait!"

She flew out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She went to the top of the stairs but stopped. She didn't want her sons to see her crying. They were probably hungry and wanted dinner, but if they saw her, they would question why she was so sad. She flew into the bathroom and locked the door behind her and cried.

Why would her husband do this? She was still in utter disbelief. In the thousands of years they'd been together, Cosmo had never once attempted to lay his hands on her that way. He had always been gentle and caring, and whenever he touched her it was always with love. When he found out Juandissimo had hit her he all but murdered the guy. He'd always been so protective of her in that way. Whenever someone tried to hurt her, he was always there to step in and defend her. She didn't understand.

Even though he hadn't touched her, the fact that he was about to brought oceans of tears to her eyes. She still didn't understand why he had done it, but it broke her heart that he did.

Finally, when she had pulled herself together, she wiped her face and flew downstairs to Poof and Kei. She found them in the living room where Poof was teaching his 3 year old brother how to play a video game. He turned around. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie," she said.

Kei flew over to her. "Mommy!"

"Kei, you have to finish the game!" Poof exclaimed.

Kei flew into Wanda's arms and she hugged him trying to keep herself from crying. "Are you two ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Poof said.

Wanda put Kei down. "Go play with your brother. Dinner will be ready soon." She flew into the kitchen and started their dinner. They came in to eat.

"Where's dad?" Poof asked.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did he go somewhere?"

Wanda really didn't know where Cosmo was. She hadn't seen him since their fight and she didn't even know if he was still here. "Just eat your dinner. He'll be back soon." She flew out of the kitchen and sat in the living room. She wondered where Cosmo was and if he really was gone, she wanted him to come back soon. She wanted their fight to be over. She wanted to apologize.

* * *

Cosmo sat on the back porch swing with his chin resting on his knees. He'd been out here for hours but couldn't bring himself to go back inside. He felt so guilty and ashamed of what he'd done to Wanda. He was afraid she was really mad at him or afraid of him and didn't want to see him again. Maybe she thought he was abusive now and wanted to leave him. And he wouldn't blame her.

He was worried and afraid himself. He was afraid that maybe he was turning into his father. When he thought about him over the years, he was afraid he'd end up being like him. He ran his finger across the small white scar under his right eye. When he was 4, his father had come home in a drunken rage and threw a vase against the wall. One of the glass pieces bounced off and cut his eye.

He didn't have many fond memories of his dad. He spent a lot of time at the bars and when he came home, he'd hurt him and his mother. He wasn't always like this; he remembered when his dad took him to get ice cream from Fairy Fro-Yo. And he taught him how to play baseball which was why he loved the game so much.

But close to when he left, the memories started to go very sour. He'd hurt him many other times. He had another scar on his jaw close to his ear but he didn't remember how it happened. All he knew it was from him. He remembered sitting in his room at night hearing his mother's cries of pain. She made him stay in his room on nights when his dad was particularly drunk but sometimes he couldn't help going downstairs to find out what was going on.

He remembered the day he left like it was yesterday. He was 6 years old. His father came home from the bar in another one of his drunken rages and the first person he took it out on was his mother. He had tried to defend her but his father pushed him aside and he hit the wall. After that Mama Cosma poofed up his things and forced him to leave threatening to call the police. After that he left and Cosmo never saw him again. At the time he didn't understand. He thought his dad would come back one day and take him to that baseball game he promised. But he didn't come back. He got a birthday card from him in the mail for his 7th and 8th birthdays but over 9,000 years later he hadn't heard from him. He didn't know if he was even alive, he probably drank himself to death. If he ever did return he didn't know how he would feel about it. A big part of him was still mad at him for what he did to him and his mother and for leaving him.

But now he worried that after he tried to hurt Wanda that he was turning into that guy. How long would it be before he really did start hitting her and then he'd start hurting his boys? He'd put permanent scars on their faces and soon they'd hate him. He couldn't imagine ever doing that to them. They were his babies, if he ever hurt them, he couldn't forgive himself. And Wanda! He'd die if he ever hurt her and put the same bruises on her that Juandissimo put on her.

He didn't want to hurt his family. He didn't want to be that guy. Maybe he should leave before things got really bad. The thought of leaving Wanda alone to take care of Poof and Kei made his heart ache. He'd told them he'd take them to the football game next week at Fairy Stadium and he wouldn't get to play baseball with them anymore. But it had to be done. If he stayed, he'd only end up hurting them and he didn't want to do that. Maybe he should go say good bye first, but then that would make it harder.

Just as he was about to fly away Wanda came outside. "There you are," she said. "We were starting to get worried." She sat down next to him and noticed how upset he looked. "What's the matter?"

"I tried to hurt you Wanda. I'm supposed to love you but I almost hit you."

She rubbed his back comfortingly. She was no longer angry with him. "It doesn't matter anymore. You didn't mean to."

"But what if I do it again? What if I really hurt you next time? And what about Poof and Kei? What if I hurt them? I-I think that maybe I should just go to save you three from any pain."

Wanda's eyes got wide. "You're leaving?"

He nodded. "Yes. I can't stay here anymore if I'm just going to be like my father and hurt my family."

She hugged him tightly. "Cosmo you're _not_ going anywhere, you hear me?" She looked at him and saw that he was about to cry. "Listen to me Cosmo, you're not like him. You'll _never_ be like him."

"But what if I hurt you again?"

She kissed him. "Honey I know you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're the sweetest kindest man in the world and I know you wouldn't have the heart to hurt me or our kids." She kissed him again. "Are you going to stay?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Yeah, I'll stay."

* * *

**So yeah, that's my little take on what happened to Cosmo's father. It's a little clue about why Mama Cosma is so protective of him all the time. But Cosmo could never be like that. He's too sweet and innocent. That's why we all love him so much.**


	18. Grandpa Big Daddy

**Does anyone besides me find it weird that Big Daddy was mysteriously absent from Fairly Odd Baby and they never showed an episode after that (as far as i know) with him meeting Poof?**

* * *

Grandpa Big Daddy

The next week Cosmo and Wanda had just put Poof to bed for the night and were sitting on the futon in one of the rooms in their castle that was made to look like a really tranquil room.

Cosmo was kissing her and dipped her down to her back. She giggled softly as he started kissing her neck. Cosmo was feeling horny. He wanted his woman that night. It had been 3…4…he didn't know how many weeks since they'd had sex and he needed her. Plus he loved having sex in this room. He tended to have a wild imagination about it.

"Fuck me hard you sexy fairy," she'd say giving him that seductive look that drove him wild.

"I'll make you scream woman," he'd say. Then they'd make love for hours and she'd have so many orgasms she wouldn't be able to see straight for the rest of the night. Maybe he'd even take her over to the waterfall and give it to her in there.

Before he could start getting her naked she pushed him away and sat up. He sat up as well and gave her a questioning look. "You don't want to make love Wanda?"

She smiled and put her hand on his. "I do sweetie. But I still need to recover for a while."

"How long will that take?"

She shrugged. "A couple more weeks maybe."

His eyes got wide. He'd have to wait even longer to make love to his wife again?! "But we haven't had sex in a month."

"I know honey. I just need some time right now. You understand don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't mean we still can't kiss and touch each other, right?"

"Of course. But there's something I wanted to talk to you about first."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking we could invite some of our friends over to see Poof. You know how they were about it when I was pregnant."

"Okay," he said with a nod. "That's sounds like a great idea."

She gave him a sensual look. "In the mean time, since we can't have sex, I'll give you something else." He watched her in anticipation as she pulled his pants down. It wasn't what he had planned but it was better than nothing.

* * *

The next day a few of Cosmo and Wanda's close friends came over to see the baby they'd been waiting six months for. They stayed a little while then later that evening Mama Cosma came over. Of course she had her share of insults for Wanda.

That night Cosmo and Wanda were sitting on the couch and Wanda was rocking Poof to sleep. "Would you be offended if I said I can't stand your mother?" she asked.

Cosmo shook his head. "No, I feel the same way sometimes. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. What did Big Daddy say when you told him?"

Wanda froze. "Well actually…"

"What?"

"I didn't tell him."

Cosmo was surprised by that answer. "You didn't tell him we had a baby?" Wanda shook her head. "Why not?"

"Cosmo, you know how my father is. I was afraid of how he'd react. You know what he did when he found out we were married. Imagine what he'll say when he finds out we had a baby."

"Yeah, that's true. So are you going to wait until Poof's all grown up to tell him?"

Wanda thought about that then shook her head. She couldn't avoid her father forever. "I guess not. Remember what happened last time I kept something from him for a really long time?"

Cosmo nodded. "How can I forget that?" Big Daddy nearly blew his top when he found out they were married and tried again and again to take her away from him until Wanda just completely disowned him.

They took their baby to bed, then Wanda sat downstairs at the kitchen table with the phone. Cosmo brought over some Hershey's kisses to make her feel better and she ate one while staring at the phone nervously.

"Want me to do it?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda shook her head. "No, I think I should do it."

Cosmo gave a relieved sigh. "Oh good! I was afraid you'd say yes."

That made Wanda smiled a bit. Finally she dialed her father's number.

"Vinny, how many times do I have to tell you, that goes over there!" Big Daddy exclaimed. "Hello?"

"Hi daddy," Wanda said nervously. She was so afraid of what her father would say. She felt Cosmo holding her hand and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Hey sweet heart. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Wanda said. "There's something I have to tell you."

"You're leaving Cosmo finally?"

"No, of course not!" Wanda said.

"Then what is it? Hurry up now, I haven't got all day."

"Well, um…" She almost backed out. She could wait 5,000 years again to tell her father. But she knew she had to do it. "I…got pregnant and…Cosmo and I have a baby now." She cringed waiting for him to yell.

Surprisingly he was silent for a moment. "You have a baby?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"And _Cosmo_ is the father."

"Yes, he is."

Big Daddy was silent for another moment. "I'm coming over there tomorrow. You still with that god kid of yours?"

"Yes."

"I'll be coming over."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye."

"Well that wasn't so hard," Cosmo said.

"All of his anger is going to come tomorrow," Wanda said.

"He's gonna kill me isn't he?"

"Well Timmy wished for him so maybe he won't be as mad."

"Yeah, but he has my sperm," Cosmo pointed out.

"We just have to show him that we're really good parents. And even if he is mad, it's not like there's anything he can do about it, right?"

Cosmo nodded somehow being comforted. "You're right Wanda."

* * *

The next day Wanda and Cosmo waited nervously for Big Daddy to come. Poof was sleeping in a baby swing next to Timmy's bed, Cosmo was flying back and forth across Timmy's room and Timmy and Wanda were sitting on the bed.

"What's the worst Big Daddy is going to do to you?" Timmy asked. He had been trying to convince them not to be so nervous.

"Yell, scream," Wanda said.

"Beat me up," Cosmo said.

"Wake the baby up."

"Make me cry."

"But still…" Before Timmy could finish Big Daddy came into the room.

"Alright Wanda…!"

"SHH!" Wanda exclaimed. "He's sleeping."

Big Daddy looked at the little fairy baby sleeping in the swing. Then he turned on Cosmo. "So you knocked my little girl up huh?"

"Well, um…it's been nearly 10,000 years. It was bound to happen sometime…right?" Cosmo said nervously trying to lighten the mood.

Big Daddy came closer and Cosmo flew away so he ended up chasing him around the room. "What did I tell you would happen if you got her pregnant?"

"I'll live in abstinence from now on if you don't kill me!" Cosmo said practically begging as he hovered on one side of Timmy's bed.

Big Daddy tried to come around one side but Cosmo moved to the other. "I swear I outta…!"

"Timmy wished for him! It wasn't my fault! All I did was plant the seed!" Cosmo exclaimed pointing to Timmy.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, blame the god child, right?"

Wanda went over to her father. "Daddy, you threatened Cosmo if he ever got me pregnant?" she said angrily.

"Yes," Cosmo said. Big Daddy glared at him and he cowered behind his wife.

"I simply told him that if he ever got you pregnant there'd be consequences and now I see that didn't help," he said throwing another glare at Cosmo.

"Daddy, that's ridiculous!" Wanda said.

"Who's to say Cosmo would be a good father anyway? He hardly respects you, he tried to leave you, he's an irresponsible moron that can hardly count to ten…!"

"He is not!" Wanda said. "Cosmo is the most amazing, loveable father in the world…!" Suddenly Poof started crying and she and Cosmo immediately flew over to him.

Cosmo picked him up out of the swing. "Shh, daddy's here, shh," he said softly as he rocked him. Slowly Poof stopped crying and ended up smiling at his father.

"What do you have to say to that Big Daddy? I think Cosmo's a pretty great father," Timmy said smirking.

Big Daddy observed the scene in front of him. The way Cosmo rocked their smiling baby. Wanda kissed Poof and then Cosmo. It was clear that his little girl was happy, but he couldn't admit that! "Well it doesn't mean I approve."

Cosmo and Wanda looked up at him. "What were we talking about?" Cosmo asked.

Big Daddy slapped his forehead. "And you wonder why I don't approve of this idiot marrying you and fathering my first grandchild!"

* * *

**Aaaaaannnnnndddd there you have it!**

**I had to do it. I'm still wondering why there wasn't an episode with Big Daddy seeing Poof. He would totally blow his top and since Cosmo's so afraid of him it would be even funnier. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	19. Scare Your Pants Off

**I'm back finally! So this is based of the season 6 episode "Fly Boy". This episode was very funny, i liked it a lot. i think the only reason i stopped liking it was because this is one of the episodes that is played over and over and OVER AGAIN. Seriously Nickelodeon, Fairly Odd Parents has 9 seasons to choose from! Don't play the same ones all the time!**

**So we know what Timmy and Poof were doing during this episode but what about what Cosmo and Wanda were doing the whole time?!**

* * *

Scare Your Pants Off

"Popcorn?" Wanda said reading off a check list.

"Popcorn," Cosmo said poofing up a big bowl of popcorn and putting it on the side table by the couch.

"Tea?" Wanda said.

"Peppermint," Cosmo said poofing up to cups of hot tea next to the popcorn.

"Lights?" Wanda said.

Cosmo poofed the lights off. "Off."

"No Poof and Timmy?"

"No…" Suddenly he felt Poof land on his back.

"Dada," he said.

Cosmo took him off his shoulders. "Sorry kiddo. You're too young to watch this movie." Poof pouted. "Don't worry, you get to hang out with Timmy tonight."

They poofed out of the fishbowl just in time for Timmy to come into the room. "I wish I had a TV so I can watch 'I was a teenage fly boy'!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a huge flat screen appeared. Timmy's face lit up but immediately fell when they poofed it into their castle.

"Hey, what gives?" Timmy asked.

"We need you to watch Poof tonight sport," Wanda said handing their baby to him. "We don't want him watching this movie. He'll have nightmares for the rest of his life."

"And you can't watch it either. It's rated FTTFTT," Cosmo said.

Timmy frowned. "It's not "far too terrifying for Timmy Turner"! I'm not a little kid."

"Technically you are," Cosmo pointed out.

"Nothing personal Timmy," Wanda said sympathetically. "See you in a few hours." She and Cosmo poofed into their castle. She laughed as he pulled her down onto the couch with him. She kissed his lips tasting his tongue for a while. They didn't get much time alone together like this now a days, especially now that they had Poof. Somehow she ended up on top of him and eventually broke their kiss. "You think they're mad at us?"

Cosmo shrugged. "Maybe. Timmy might be anyway." He ran his hands up her hips. "But he'll get over it. I've got all this to myself," he said giving her a sensual look.

She leaned back down and kissed him again. "I thought you wanted to watch the movie?"

"We can _not_ watch the movie," he said trailing his hands up towards her chest.

"_And now, the world premiere of 'I was a teenage fly boy'_!" said the TV.

Cosmo immediately sat up and almost threw Wanda off the couch. "Cool! The movie's starting!"

She just smiled and shook her head. At this point he probably forgot all about their little suggestive conversation there. She grabbed the popcorn off the table along with their tea. Then she poofed a blanket over their laps, 3D glasses on, and her fluffy pink slippers on her feet.

Cosmo looked down at their blanket for a moment then switched it from the plain blue one to one with Pokemon characters on it. Wanda glanced at him and cocked her eyebrow. He shrugged. "I just wanted the Pokemon one."

They cuddled up close to each other and munched on their popcorn. Neither of them watched horror movies very often. The last one they'd actually watched completely was ages ago. But this one seemed like it was going to be interesting so they decided to brave it. Sure enough well into the movie they two of them were gripping onto each other. Wanda had poofed up more popcorn since they ran out and munched on it since it seemed to be giving her some kind of security. Cosmo noticed the remote next to him on a particularly scary part and pretended to accidently turn the TV off.

She looked at him. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's over?"

Her heart rate was going down but she suddenly missed the thrill. She noticed the remote next to him. "Did you turn it off?"

"Must have been an accident," he said innocently. She reached for the remote and turned the TV back on. So close, he thought. It's not to say he wasn't actually enjoying the movie though. He liked the thrill too.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the TV screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they found themselves gripping each other and screaming too. Then they realized it and calmed down.

"It's just a movie," Wanda said calmly. It was a good thing they didn't let Timmy and Poof watch this.

"Right." He put his arm back over her shoulders and got closer to her (if possible). "Just a movie."

After a while Wanda started to get this feeling that she got when she knew something was wrong. It couldn't really be explained, it was just something she could feel. She called it her Timmy- sense, or her maternal instinct.

She looked up at her husband who was nearly biting his hand off with his eyes glued to the screen. "Cosmo, I feel like something's wrong with Timmy and Poof?"

He took his hand out of his mouth and looked at her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just feel like they're in trouble."

He waved it off. "You're probably just letting the movie get to you babe. They're probably fine."

Maybe he was right. "Well…can we just go check on them, please?"

"Alright Wanda, if it'll make you feel better." They poofed out of the fishbowl and didn't see Timmy and Poof. "They're probably in the tree house or something," Cosmo said.

Wanda shook her head. "I know where they are." She poofed them into Crocker's house and found Timmy with a fly body and Poof trapped in a spider web about to be eaten by two giant spiders.

"See Wanda? There's absolutely nothing out of the ordinary here. Timmy and Poof have just somehow gotten themselves into trouble while we're gone," Cosmo said.

Wanda quickly waved her wand and got rid of the spiders and poofed Timmy to his normal body. "You two have got a lot of explaining to do," she said giving them both a stern look.

Before anyone could say anything else, a huge butterfly net appeared over them. Wanda's heart rate sped up. After being kidnapped by Crocker once before, she was now terrified of butterfly nets.

"Fairies detected," said a machine. "To capture the fairies and prove to the world you're not crazy, press the red button."

Nothing happened since Crocker was obviously not home and they all relaxed. They waited, expecting something to happen, anything. Crocker had the opportunity to reveal them to the world, something had to happen, even if he wasn't home.

But nothing did.

"Press the red button. Press the red button. Fairies released."

The butterfly net lifted and they got out of there as quickly as they could before the machine could change its mind.

* * *

After they got back home they finished watching the rest of the movie. It was late now. Timmy and Poof were in bed and Cosmo and Wanda were in their room getting ready for bed too.

"It wasn't that scary," Wanda tried to reason even though they both knew they might have nightmares from it.

"Nah, of course it wasn't," Cosmo said buttoning his pajama shirt. "I don't know what everyone was talking about."

They glanced at each other and paused for a moment. "Sleeping with the lights on for the rest of the week?" Wanda finally spoke up.

"Yes!" Cosmo said.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDDD there you have it folks!**

**The fact they they were trapped in Crocker's house and he wasn't there and he's beeen trying for whon know how long to capture them is just the funnist thing in the world to me whenever i see it. And in case you didn't pick up on it and are confused, Wanda being captured before was a reference to Abracatastrophy. No wonder she's more afraid of butterfly nets than most fairies!**

**But there's nothing like being scared straight in the arms of your significant other!**


	20. Just Another Fairly Odd Day

**I'm back with another story. Sorry i took so long but i'm finally inspired again!**

* * *

Just another Fairly Odd Day…

Timmy Pan flew through Never Land to defeat the evil Captain Hook. His trusty fairy Tinkerbell flew alongside him.

"Hurry Timmy! He has Trixie!" she said, her pink curls flying behind her and fairy dust radiating off her.

"No one is going to hurt Trixie without a fight!" he said. They arrived at the ship. "Alright Hook! Show yourself!"

Captain Hook came out. On top of his head full of green hair was a pirate hat and he had a hook for one hand and a sword in the other. "I was wondering where you were Timmy."

Timmy turned to Tinkerbell. "I wish I had a sword." Tinkerbell waved her wand and a sword appeared in his hand. "Let's fight." Timmy and Captain Hook got into a huge sword fight. Tinkerbell cheered him on and Trixie stood anxiously on the plank tied up and guarded by the pirates. Hook fought Timmy to the edge of the ship. Timmy looked down below at the crashing waves and the sharks. Timmy swiped his sword and cut off Captain Hook's hook.

He looked at it. "Darn it."

While he was distracted Timmy took the opportunity to swing at him and knock him backwards. "You can't beat me! The bad guy always loses!"

"Not today." They fought to the edge of the ship again but this time the ship tilted on the waves and they both fell off the side into the mouth of a whale.

It was dark. Timmy couldn't see anything and was suddenly afraid. "Cosmo! Wanda!"

They lit their wands and he relaxed seeing that they were right next to him. "We're right here Timmy," Wanda said.

"It smells like whale breath in here," Cosmo said. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Easy, we make a fire," Timmy said starting a fire with some sticks Wanda poofed up. The smoke began to rise and suddenly the whale sneezed and they were shot out of its blowhole.

When they were out, they appeared in a field. There was a castle behind them and they were surrounded by playing cards. Up in the tree above them was a purple striped cat with a big grin on its face. Next to them was a white rabbit in a waist coat caring a huge watch and a queen playing croquet.

All of a sudden a croquet stick (it was actually a flamingo) was handed to Timmy. "You're turn," said the queen.

Timmy stepped up to the hamster that was being used as the ball. "Sorry little guy," he said. He hit it and it went through 2 loops and would have got through a third but some cards got in the way and moved it. Everyone cheered for the queen. Timmy glared. "Hey, she's cheating!"

The queen hit again and would have missed if the cards hadn't made it so she would get them all. The stick was handed back to him. "Two can play at that game. I wish I could get this," Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda. He hit it and they waved their wands so that the ball went all the way through.

"He wins!" said the white rabbit.

The queen was turning red with anger. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

All of the cards grabbed swords and started chasing after him. He ran as fast as he could with Cosmo and Wanda flying right next to him. "I wish we were out of here!" he exclaimed.

Next they appeared in a huge ballroom. Wanda stood at the top of the stairs in a long sparkling gold gown. She walked down the stairs and Cosmo was waiting for her and took her hand. He led her out to the dance floor and they glided across the ballroom as they music started.

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly…."

Timmy stood on the mantle as a candle. He pouted. "How come I have to be the candle?"

"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme…."

They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss.

Unfortunately it was getting a bit too mushy for Timmy. "I wish we were out of here!"

Timmy was now sitting on a magic carpet flying through the night sky. Trixie sat next to him as his princess and Cosmo and Wanda flew back and forth chasing each other as birds. Trixie looked lovingly into his eyes and just as they were leaning in…

"TIMMY!"

The scene disappeared. Timmy was standing in the middle of his room still dressed as a prince. The magic carpet was gone and even worse, Trixie was gone. Cosmo and Wanda appeared in the fishbowl and watched his parents come in.

"Why are you dressed like Aladdin?" his mother asked.

"Darn it, we forgot to take the costume off," Wanda said.

"It could be worse. At least we remembered to change the room back," Cosmo said.

Timmy quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Um….um…internet?"

"Works for us," they said.

"Dinner is ready," his dad said.

"Okay." They left the room then Cosmo and Wanda poofed him back into his regular clothes and he followed.

Wanda looked at Cosmo. "You know, that dance was pretty romantic. And you know it's my favorite part of the movie."

"Say no more snookie." He waved his wand and the giant ballroom appeared again, they had on their fancy clothes, and the music was playing again. He took her into his arms and they twirled around the room.

* * *

**A whole lot of Disney parodies in this one. I don't know what made me coem up with it. Do you know all the movie references? **

**More will be coming soon!**


	21. Sanctuary

**Cosmo and Wanda teen fluff. We all love it. They're just so darn cute!**

* * *

Sanctuary

Cosmo held Wanda's hand and led her through the trees in Fairy World.

"Cosmo, where are we going?" she asked.

"You know where we're going honey. We've been here before. We're almost there."

He finally led her to a clearing and she knew exactly where they were. Over the summer, Big Daddy had sent her away to stay with her uncle so he could keep her away from Cosmo. They communicated only through letters and he finally risked coming to see her. They snuck away and went to this meadow and spent a few hours alone there. He'd given her the silver heart shaped ring she wore and said that she had his heart. Then her uncle discovered she was gone got Big Daddy. They found them here in a pretty heated make out session and Big Daddy went completely ballistic.

"Oh Cosmo," she said happily.

"You remember it now?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do love. It's been such a long time since we came here."

He held her hands. "And no one is going to find us…unless Big Daddy has camera's set up…hmm, maybe this wasn't such a great idea…"

She put her finger over his lips to stop him. "Big Daddy won't find us here. He thinks we're at two separate colleges and we broke up already, remember?"

He started to remember that conversation. "Oh yeah. You did tell him we broke up."

She nodded. "Exactly." She kissed him. "And no one is going to take us away from each other."

"I'd fight for you if someone did try."

"You would?"

"Of course I would Wanda. I'd fight the scariest monsters in the world…I'd even stand up to Big Daddy."

She giggled. Big Daddy was scarier than any kind of monster. "That's sweet of you."

They stayed there for hours flying around playing with each other and sharing kisses constantly. They stood in front of a big tree and Wanda used her wand to engrave "Cosmo + Wanda Forever" in a big heart. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. "Now the universe won't ever forget it," he said.

It was dark out now. They lay in the grass in each other's arms looking up at the night sky and slowly falling asleep. Wanda opened her eyes trying to keep herself from falling asleep. If she had her way she'd stay out here all night. There was no where she'd rather sleep than in his arms. "We've got to go Cosmo."

"Not yet Wanda," he said not wanting to move out of that spot. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to their college campus and not be in her arms anymore. He kissed her forehead and stroked her arm as he looked up at the stars for which he was named. All of a sudden they both gasped as they saw a very big shooting star. It seemed to have a pink and green hue to it. "Did you see that?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. It was so cool." She looked up at him.

"Make a wish," he said.

"What did you wish for?"

"It won't come true if I tell you."

She sat up and looked down at him. "I think it'll be okay if you tell only me."

"I wished that I could have pizza tomorrow," he said. That made her laugh a bit. He sat up and held her hand. "And I wished that you'd always stay with me."

She felt herself get a bit choked up after that.

He lifted her chin. "What did you wish for Wanda?"

She leaned into his hand. "I wished you would love me forever. And that we could sit out here and see the stars for thousands more years to come."

* * *

_9,897 years later…_

Cosmo and Wanda came to their sanctuary one night while Timmy was asleep. They'd come here all the time to escape Big Daddy and Mama Cosma's disapproval and to be alone without scrutinizing eyes. After they were married they still came here to spend the day together alone. But it had been a long time since they had come here.

"I miss this place," Wanda said.

"Me too. We played hide and seek over there," he said pointing. "And Big Daddy caught us almost having sex over there," he said pointing to another place.

Wanda giggled. "Did you really want to?"

Cosmo blushed a bit. "I thought about it…did you?"

She nodded blushing as well. "Yeah. I'm glad we waited though. It would have been too awkward if Big Daddy had walked in any later." All of a sudden he grabbed her hand. "Cosmo…"

"I want to see if it's still there." They searched every tree but couldn't find it. Cosmo frowned disappointed. "Maybe it's just not here anymore."

Wanda realized something. "Yes it is." She led him over to some trees that were now covered in vines and moved them out of the way revealing the heart that said "Cosmo + Wanda Forever" in it. "Told you it's still here."

Later that lay down in the grass looking up at the stars just like they did when they were kids. All of a sudden they saw the huge pink and green shooting star. They'd later learned that the stars name was Emerald Rose for its pink and green hue and it went past Fairy World every 700 years. Wanda kept track of it and every 700 years they came to Fairy World to see it.

"Make a wish," he said.

"My wishes have already come true Cosmo," she said.

He kissed her lips passionately touched to hear her say that. They looked into each other's eyes afterwards and he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Mine too Wanda."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaannnndddd there you have it!**


	22. Tango

**I'm back with an update. Heads up, all of the dialogue in this story is in Spanish because they're in Mexico, BUT i have all of the English translations at the bottom if you can't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tango

Cosmo and Wanda were in Mexico with their 15 year old god child named Lola. They were al at a fancy party. Everyone was dressed formally in suits and long dresses and there was a band playing slow tango music. Cosmo and Wanda had made themselves taller to look like humans so they wouldn't have to disguise themselves. They didn't do this very often. It was kind of awkward to be this tall sometimes. Cosmo had on a black suit and a red shirt and black tie and Wanda had on a long red dress that was split up the side, heels, and she had a red rose in her hair.

Lola took a sip of her drink. "Vaya baile," she said.

They knew perfectly what she said. Fairies were taught a lot of different languages in school to prepare them for wherever they would be god parents and the two of them had had several god children in Spanish countries.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Puede tener este danza mi amor?"

She held his hand and stood up. "Si."

They went out onto the dance floor. Dancing together was one of their favorite things to do. It was like it came naturally, ever since their senior prom. And a tango was one they'd just recently learned so they were eager to show off. She was the one who taught him how to dance and she was the only woman he ever wanted to dance with.

All of a sudden the music picked up and got very fast. They gave each other a knowing look and danced along with the speed of the music. They didn't need to consciously know a certain dance, it was like their minds were connected. The girl onstage with the microphone started singing and the music was consistently fast.

Wanda picked up her long dress and shook her hips and beckoned him. Sometimes it amazed him how sexy his woman was. He took her into his arms and they twirled around the floor.

At this point, everyone else had stopped dancing to look at them. They were far more interesting than anyone else. Appearances aside their dancing was incredible. They ended up on different sides of the dance floor and danced towards each other and Cosmo found a rose and had it in his mouth. When he reached her he handed it to her and she put it where she was sitting.

The two of them were burning of the dance floor….literally. He twirled her around and she did probably 20 super-fast turns across the floor and lit the floor on fire in the process which looked striking in contrast with her red dress.

They ended their dance at the end of the song with a pose with Cosmo dipped her and her hair almost touching the floor.

Cheers exploded around them. Their dance was definitely the most entertaining thing of the night. Some questioned who the hell they were since of course they had no idea they were fairies.

Cosmo kissed her neck up to her lips. "Estás hermosa querida."

She blushed. "Te quiero Cosmo."

They stood up and went back over to Lola who was staring at them in amazement. She knew Cosmo and Wanda could dance, but she had no idea they were that amazing. "Eso fue increíble! Cuando tu aprendes bailar como eso?!"

"Es facil," Wanda said modestly.

* * *

**"Go dance" (Lola)**

**"May i have this dance my love?" (Cosmo)**

**"Yes" (Wanda)**

**"You're beautiful darling" (Cosmo)**

**"I love you Cosmo" (Wanda)**

**"That was incredible! When did you learn to dance like that?!" (Lola)**

**"It's easy" (Wanda)**

* * *

**I've wanted to try this for a while. Maybe one day i'll write a story completely in Spanish (but i'm not good enough to do that yet). I had some inspiration for this. The song i had in mind for them dancing wa "Objection" by Shakira. A soon as i heard it i thought "COSMO AND WANDA!" And of course they know Spanish. When you think about it they kinda have to in a way. They also know French, Japanese, and Hawaiian. Maybe Wanda learned them faster than Cosmo did but you know...**


End file.
